An Innocent Reality (English)
by Servark
Summary: "I always lived out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life." - Original Story From Aprian K. Len
1. Chapter 1 : A Detective NEET-er

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 : A Detective NEET-er**

Chapter 1 : A Detective NEET-er

* * *

 _A Romance Mystery Fict_

 _Originally From Aprian K. Len_

 _Main Pairing : IA & VY2 Yuuma, Maybe a slight pair and crack pair_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, and other companies_

 _Story ©Aprian K. Len_

 _Translation © Me_

 _UTAUloid © Its Respective owner and creators_

 _Summary :_

" _I always live out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life."_

Warning : OOC (Maybe), typo(s), lack of depiction, misused word(s)

' _Abc_ ' : Flashback, foreign words, indirect conversations (Phone calls, email, etc.)

'Abc' : Normal conversations

' **Abc** ' : An emphasized word or sentences, important statements

HAPPY READING MINNA!

* * *

Chapter 1 : A Detective NEET-er

* * *

Yuuma's POV

"Hey!"

"Have you been waiting?"

"What is the work today?"

"Come on, let's get going!"

Those are the words that I always heard every day, no matter when or where I am. I never stayed in one place permanently; my father is a _yakuza,_ so it's impossible for me to live peacefully. Ultimately, I had to keep moving, always seeking for a protection under the wings of my father's subordinates.

Now, I'm back to Tokyo again, this prefecture seemed to be getting more crowded from time to time. A lot seemed to have change, not that I really care much about it, there's still the chance I will move again.

"H-he.. help…"

Whose voice was that?!

"Y-young m-an.. Argh!"

CRASH

Is this guy, really dead?! In this seemingly narrow alley?! Are you kidding me! I could get charged for an attempted murder!

"Hey! Have you seen an old ma- ah, there he (it?) is!"

3 odd individuals, 1 male and 2 female, approached me, no wait. They're approaching the dead body….

"You should be leaving; we don't really want to involve other people."

I then walked past those four (one not so alive) people. I'm already used to those things. Besides, moving to one place to the other due to my father's dirty work, means I've avoided death chases for countless of times, that is, only from what I can tell, I don't hope much though.

* * *

"Okay, students, today there's a new transfer student, he had lived here in Tokyo before, but due to his father's work, he often moved from town to town, please, come in and introduce yourself."

A well-built teacher that has a smile; plastered annoyingly on his face, ordered me to go inside. If I'm not mistaken his name was Hibiki Lui- _sensei_ , or something.

I introduced myself briefly and wrote the kanji of my name, Yuusei Yuuma, pretty simple right?

"Now, let's start our lesson. Ah yes Yuuma, after my lesson is over, follow me to the office. There are a couple of things I need to talk with you in private."

I nodded lazily, after just transferring to this school, I already got a command of all sorts. This school, _Misaki Gakuen_ , is just a standard, and regular, private school. Maybe my father planned all this just so that I won't be easily found by the people that are against him. If it's a matter of experience, I've already slipped from a death chase countless of time, and saw a murder, but I have never in my life, ever murdered a living person, what would people think if I killed a person?! That would mean I supported what my father is doing. I just wanted to live peacefully. My mother passed away, I have an older sibling, a sister, and she looks a lot like my deceased mother, her job is rather unstable, she often took a part-time job, instead of a full time job. She actually graduated from college and holds a bachelor's degree, but I don't know why she prefers a free life and depended on my father's money.

About my sister, her name is Yuusei Mizki, her hair is black, unlike my pink colored one. I inherited my mother's hair color, while she inherited my father's. Her face is oriental, just like my mother's. My mother and father has a different nationality, my father is from English*, while my mother is Japanese. Why is my father's hair black and not blonde? Because our grandparents are also English-Japanese. My grandfather's hair is blonde, but my grandmother's hair is black.

Long ago in Europe, a black haired Asians are called ' _Shinigami_ ' or 'God of death'. Maybe that might be the reason why Asians are feared by the young generations of the westerns*.

.

.

.

"Now, Yuuma. Would you kindly told me what you encountered this morning"

I furrowed my brows after hearing what this teacher had just said, he just met me and he already asked me about my personal life? Lui- _sensei_ , what kind of a teacher are you?

"What if I'm not going to tell you?" I said, he answered my taunt with a terrifying smile.

"I could easily spread bad rumors about you being a named _yakuza_ 's son in this school."

HUH?! HE'S A STALKER! Ehm… Ah, excuse me, I could destroy the writer's keyboard*, or... something. This is just a joke okay?! Just, you can ignore this.

"You mean this morning, when I found an old man* that died in a narrow alleyway?"

Lui- _sensei_ clapped his hands together, looks like I'm not wrong. But why does this matter to him?

"I think you're willing to cooperate now, here, after returning home, I was hoping you would go to Setagaya district, well… it's crowded there, it might be hard for us to find each other. I'll explain after we meet, you're free to go now!"

I left the teacher's office without uttering a single word, what did he really mean? Rather than thinking too much, i guess it's better if I go now.

* * *

Here I am, circling around Setagaya district with no certain goal. I was going to ignore that stupid teacher and go to Akihabara, but somehow I just get the feeling that I'm going to find out something about this morning 'incident', you know right? That old man that was lying in a narrow alley…

First, I just wander around the protocol road, but it was so crowded, I've grown tired of it and decided to stop at a local grocery store. You know? A store that sells used electronics*. Plus, it's also crowded here, it looks like this store also sells food and drinks, I intended to go through the front door, but because it's really crowded. I just went through the back.

"Ah, you're the boy this from this morning!"

I turned to the source of the sound, and saw the 3 person that passed me this morning, they seem to be busy eating their instant ramen. The two female, they are identical with a honey blonde hair. The other one looked like a woman; with a sword's scabbard in his hand.

"Err… you guys are the people from this morning. How come you are here?"

"How rude!" One of the girls snorted at me.

"Introduce yourself properly before asking questions to the people that just gave you a friendly greeting!"

"Calm yourself first Rin, gosh…" The other girl snorted towards the girl that was called Rin.

"Ah, okay. Yuusei Yuuma, there."

Silence

.

.

"Oi, little boy, I won't hesitate taking your heads off right now if you continue to insult us like that." The woman like man drew his sword and pointed it towards me. I thought he was just carrying the scabbard! It's a real sharp sword!

"Err... you got a great sword, it's real right? Hehe... hehe…" Stupid Yuuma! Why are you making jokes now?!

"Oi, Calm down Gakupo! Hey, at least he introduced himself right? Maybe he's just wary!" Thank you blonde girl! You're such a kind person!

"But the name Yuusei, I think I've heard it somewhere… Ah, I got it! It's the name of the famous _yakuza_! What is your connection to them?" The blonde girl that looked like the girl that called Rin asked me.

I stared the girl, the other girl that called Rin also seemed to be curious. While the other guy that was called Gakupo lowered his sword from my neck.

"I'm… Err… I'm the son of their leader."

SPUUURT*

Rin and the other girl spurted the ramen soup they were eating, while the person that was called Gakupo seemed shocked.

Gakupo drew his sword again and positioned it in front of his face, he suddenly bent his knees and kneeled to me with a sword ready at the left side of his stomach, what! What is happening here!

"Forgive me, my lord. Please let me atone my sins with _harakiri_ , right now" He said without hesitant, what's really happening here?!

" _Mou_ … enough! Explain to me what in the world is going on!" I shouted, I can't stand this!

"Ah, forgive us for our belated introductions, allow me to introduce myself, and my colleagues one by one before I atone my sins with a _harakiri_ . My name is Kamui Gakupo, someone that upheld the dignity of a samurai, and once had my life saved by _yakuza_ group Yuusei. While they are, the girl's name is Kagamine Rin and the male is Kagamine Len, they're a graduate of Nagoya University, and is working as a part-timer with me."

"Err… ok, I understand. Beforehand, Gakupo- _san_ , can you stop your _harakiri_ thing. I'm not in the least angry with you. Also, which one of them is a male? Aren't the both of them female?" I asked, which one of them is Kagamine Len?

The one with a blonde hair tied into a small ponytail instantly crouched gloomily. While the other one, wearing a polka dot ribbon with her hair tied into a side ponytail, suddenly laughed loudly.

"Thank you for your forgiveness my lord, and please just call me Gakupo. The one that is crouching is Kagamine Len, he's a male."

CRASH!

Wha- I didn't expect that! The sweet-faced girl that had been defending me was actually a boy! The world must be upside-down now!

"I'm terribly sorry Len- _san_ … Err… I didn't know."

"No, it's fine *Sniff*, but this is surprising, for a famous _yakuza_ group to have a child. And just call me Len, no need the honorifics."

"And call me Rin! _Ciaossu_ ~~"

"Not just one actually, I live together with my elder sister." I added a bit about myself, it looks like they knew my father and doesn't seem to be trying to take him down, well, doesn't really matter if I reveal a secret a little.

"EHHH!"

Is it that surprising for them to know about this? Is this really taboo to be heard?

"I can't believe this"

"Yeah…"

"I never knew about this…"

"Gakupo, can you stop lowering yourself in front of me?[1]"*

"No! That is a violation to a samurai's dignity! Ah! Pardon me for shouting, please allow me to atone my sins by decapitating myself now." Gakupo! Don't stress me more now!

"STOP! Gakupo! Enough! I don't want to be viewed as a ruffian! Just do whatever you want but don't be reckless again! Then, Len and Rin? Are you both twins?"

"Yup!"

"That is correct…"

I don't care if the world is upside-down right now, but I want to protect Len's angelic smile

"Err… Yuuma- _san_ , can you stop looking at me like that? You're scaring me…" Len said, I just realized I had been staring at him weirdly, I'm still STRAIGHT! Keep that in mind!

"Kyaaa! Len _nii-chan_ 's charm can't be matched by anyone!"

"Rin you're being too noisy!"

SLAM!

The back door suddenly opened harshly, and i could see a girl wearing an apron through it

"Why are you guys so noisy?! You're just staying here to eat, it's interfering our work!" That girl was angry at us, but I seem to recognize her from somewhere, Ah! Yes I remember!

"Miku?"

"Yuuma?"

"Huh? Miku, you know him?" Rin asked Miku, she nodded.

"He's my schoolmate, Yuusei Yuuma."

"What are you doing here Miku?" I asked her, she answered it with a smile.

"I work part-time here."

"Oh…"

"YAHOO~~ Sorry I'm late! Is something interesting happening here?!"

I think I recognize that annoying voice…

"Lui- _sensei_?!"

"Oi, Yuuma! You finally came! I was searching for you everywhere!"

"Now please, explain to me what exactly happened!"

"Now, calm down, you've known each other right? I have a special request for you, it looks like you might get along well with 'Her', because one of your father's subordinate is a good friend of 'Her'"

I narrowed my eyes, 'Her'? What did he mean 'Her'?

"Who exactly were you referring to?"

"You will know in due time, and if you're willing to, you could join our little group! And maybe you could be closer to your parents!" Was what Lui- _sensei_ said, i thought about it.

Parents? Father?! Hmm… interesting…

"Okay, I accept your offer."

* * *

Me, Rin, Len, Gakupo, and Lui- _sensei_ are ascending a stairway of an apartment, Miku can't come because she's still in her work shift. We arrived at the last door at the highest level of this apartment, number 40… hmm… What, or more precisely who is in there?

Lui- _sensei_ opened the door that leads inside the room, I gulped… and when I look inside, I was utterly surprised! A 42 inch monitors are everywhere! CPUs are arranged neatly, in the corner of the room , dozens of Routers and Power Banks are everywhere! What kind of maniac lived here?! I narrowed my eyes, I could see a girl, her figure is small, with a dirty blonde hair… and it would seem she's staring at a monitor on top of her bed.

Without a warning, she suddenly threw a can towards me. DoKuPe? Hmm, this drink is famous these days.

"Quick, open that drink now, or I'm going to dehydrate. If I'm dehydrated I can't unlock my potential to solve all of the cases around the world. And if that happen, my duty as a spokeswoman* for the dead might fail."

What is she talking about? I admit her voice sound melodic, but what she's saying doesn't fit with the situation.

"Yuusei Yuuma, 16 years old, second grade high school in _Misaki Gakuen_. A son of the famous _yakuza_ leader, has an older sister aged 24 named Yuusei Mizki, always moving, your mother is deceased. You have won a provincial robotics championship and won the favorite in national literature writing. I know the people from your father's group."

Damn! Is she a stalker?!

"It seems you're interested, yes? She was the person we were talking about. Her name is IA, a detective that currently working directly under your father's 'group' and also an excellent in solving problems in society. "

I gaze at her, she's standing… Her clothes _gothic Lolita_ , standing on top of her bed. I'm staring at this girl, her small body which probably around my shoulder height. But her face is kind of cute.

"Wha-what are you looking at?! Where's my Do-Do-DoKuPe?!"

I was startled and immediately opened her canned drink, but because I was in a hurry, the soft drink instead exploded and drenched my upper body.

I handed her the DoKuPe, and stared at her… I can't seem to avert my gaze from her… While she is stealing glances and acting rather cynical towards me.

* * *

Chapter 1 completed~~~

This is the fict that I promised~~ After Fantasy fict before, now I give you a suspense and mystery with a spice of romance and a sprinkle of harem and comedy as its icing~~ #SLAP

And finally, a good reader always leaves a message and impression. I'm not demanding though, with someone reading this, I'm already quiet happy. If someone wants to comment, please don't be too mean, its fine as long as it's a constructive criticism, because your reviews are my encouragement to write! So I'll continue to write as long as there is a support from my dear readers!

Jaa~~ Matta Ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian

* * *

Translation Finish!

Phew, this took longer than I expected. Of course, I agree what Aprian- _senpai_ has said. Forgive my mistakes in spelling and others; English is not really my first language.

Important note, all of the marked word/sentences means I'm not entirely sure for its translation.

[1] – Gakupo is calling himself with 'Hamba' which is how a servant addresses themselves (In the original language)

Kindest Regards,

Servark


	2. Chapter 2 : Let Me Know All About You

Chapter 2 : Let me know all about you

* * *

 _A Romance Mystery Fict_

 _Originally From Aprian K. Len_

 _Main Pairing : IA & VY2 Yuuma, Maybe a slight pair and crack pair content_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, and other companies_

 _Story ©Aprian K. Len_

 _Translation © Me_

 _UTAUloid © Its Respective owner and creators_

 _Summary :_

" _I always lived out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life."_

Warning : OOC (Maybe), typo(s), lack of depiction, misused word(s)

' _Abc_ ' : Flashback, foreign words, indirect conversations (Phone calls, email, etc.)

'Abc' : Normal conversations

' **Abc** ' : An emphasized word or sentences, important statements

HAPPY READING MINNA!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Let me know all about you

Yuuma's POV

"Huh? What are you looking at?"

Dear lord this girl, she's already angry by just being observed by me.

"No, Nothing." I answered nonchalantly.

"Since everyone just left, and it's just the two of us here now. I'm quite interested in you, especially that brain of yours."

She licked the lollipop that had been in her mouth, and twirled her bangs that seems a bit too long for her, is she not bothered by the length?

"IA-"

"Hush… IA is just a codename your father gave me. I'm a little uncomfortable by it, it gives out an impression that you never knew me. Just call me Aria, It's not my real name, but, I like that name."

She continued to interrupt my sentence, well calling her "IA" does seems like I'm talking to someone else[1]. Though i'm curious, what is she going to ask me?

"Hmmm, let's see. What's the formula for Tangent in Trigonometry?"*

Eh?! Why is she asking this?! This girl...

"Sin per Cos."*

"Oh wow you knew, i thought you were just an airhead."

WHAT?! Not just rude, she also called me an airhead?! I guess she's quite arrogant despite her size.

"Ah, let's change the subject...[2]"

Aria went to look for something, wandering around her seemingly small apartment; she took a rose from the vase she found outside.

"Here, try and explain this. Maybe this has nothing to do with what i asked earlier, but if you really do like classical literatures, you must have known this trick."

She squeezed the stalk, slowly the color of the petals changed from red to blue, and then green. I know this.

"You put an inked cotton in your fist; the stalk absorbed the ink from the cotton and it transferred the color to the petals."

"Ah yes, but how come it changed two times?"

Aria's right, it Changed color two times, it's impossible for one piece of cotton had two colored ink without mixing it.

I tried to find a rational way around it, but nothing seem to came to my mind.

First i analyzed from other people's perspective, some said blue is similar to green, especially elders. Is it possible for her to put a mirror or a filament to reflect the lighting?

I looked around and found a light reflection, just like i thought.

"You only used a blue ink on the cotton. That explains the color blue on the flower."

"Yes, but it doesn't explain why it changed to green."

I pointed towards the light reflection, she turned and smiled slightly.

"You used that to reflect the light; you were wandering around the room to put it in the right corner. What's more, you were using a replica that was covered with plastic. The color blue that were absorbed were given a reflection in a dark room, the principle would be the same as prism, if it's exposed to light in a dark space, the color will seemingly to change brighter. That explains how there is green."*

Aria released the (Now forgotten) rose and clapped her hands. I'm rather confused with this little girl, her figure might be small but her personality is not small at all. If you know what i mean, it means she's not that sweet small girl...

"Great! You're the first person to answer my questions almost immediately! I'm quite interested in you! Bu-but it's n-not because i like you, _ba-baka..._ "

Hooo... She's a _tsundere_. This just seems to keep getting interesting.

I slightly lowered my head to stare her eyes directly (Keep in mind, she's shorter than me) and pinched both of her cheeks.

"Now, now nice little kid! Don't pull pranks on other people again okay!"

I pulled both of her cheeks, her cheeks quickly reddened and she brushed my hand away.

"Ba-baka! I never said you were al-allowed to to-touch me whenever you like! And, who were you calling a kid! I have matured!"

" Hm? How 'mature'?"

"Fi-fifteen years old..."

"Well I'm older than you. I'm sixteen years old."

"Yeah, your head is not as mature as your body though. "

She cynically responded towards my actions. This kid, i know she's a genius and school is pointless for her, but is that even an enough reason to mock me, the older one?

"Aria- _chan_! Here's the _yakisoba_ you ordered! And, you guys could stop making out now right?"

Rin suddenly barged in with a food on both of her hands, making Aria act rather awkward, whilst i whistled incoherently.

"Wha- Who's making out!"

"You and Yuuma of course! And Yuuma, stop whistling inside a room. It brings bad luck." Rin babbled at me, Aria looked rather content after hearing Rin lecturing me.

" _Ya-ki-soba_ ~~ Come here~~"

Aria assaulted Rin and took the wrapped food. I just stared at her; i guess i did the right thing to follow Lui- _sensei_.

* * *

"Okay i want to discuss about the case the other day."

It has been two days since i followed this lunatic group of people. Lui- _sensei_ suddenly gathered us all to Aria's apartment. While Aria herself is happily watching an anime, i just recently know this hobby of hers. He said it unclearly, i asked what he meant straightforwardly.

"You meant that dead old guy with a torn mouth?"

I asked Lui- _sensei_ what he meant; Lui- _sensei_ stared at me grimly, and approached me.

" _She came in the night with a mask covering her mouth, a beautiful lady with a long hair and its color seemingly brought you closer towards death. If you met her, she will ask, 'Am i pretty?' If you answered yes, she will then ask 'Even if I'm like this?' while showing her mouth that was torn form one side to the other. If you answered no, you will share the same fate as hers."_

Lui- _sensei_ sounds like reading a poem. I think I've heard that story before, but where?

Snip... Snip... Snip...

"UWAAAA! "

I loudly screamed while i was deep in thoughts*, Len! He put a grass cutter near my mouth! This kid! Does he want to be called a girl again!

"Don't play around! I was surprised you idiot!"

Len starter to run around in the room while laughing like a maniac, has he always been this crazy?

"Ignore him, you know that story right? It was an old Japanese folklore, _Kuchisake Onna,_ a ghost that was said to be wandering around to seek for her revenge. Revenge for the person that tore her mouth."

Aria joined the conversation, i suddenly remembered something. Ah! Right! That myth, but are they really going to say that this murder was based on a myth?! Stop joking!*

"Are you saying, this murder was based on a myth?! Don't play with me!"

"Yuuma, our client, Culnoza, requested us to finish and solve this case. That man that you saw killed yesterday was Cul's father. These cases have occurred for the last few weeks, but the authorities never found the culprit. Every victim has the same signature mark, which is the ripped mouth. The local neighborhood decided to settle this as a myth and a bad luck bringer. We have no authorities involved, but if the clients requested it, we will finish it."

Lui – _sensei_ explained to me, but is it really, an accident like that to be closely tied to a myth? That's irrational!

"We already have a plan, though it's dangerous. We can't continue to drag you through this, if you are not brave enough."

Oh, so you took me as a coward?

"Fine I'll go! Don't start without me or you will know the consequences!"

And i could see they all have a mischievous grin that was directed at me...

* * *

It is now night time... And _Setagaya_ district is still buzzing with people... And i'm just staying silent and walking casually, but... WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE BAIT!

Darn you Lui! So that's what your grin meant ?! You said my father's henchmen are watching, but how can i not worry about myself?!

Rin is cheering from the upper floor in the Building next to my right; Len seems to be with Rin. Gakupo is around 50 meters behind me, Lui- _sensei_ is monitoring with Aria; in Aria's room.

I'm still thinking, so Aria is younger than me? I feel like i have a little sister figure. Is it okay if i introduce her to _nee-chan_?

EH? What am i thinking?! This might be the cause of Lui's idiocy; which exceeded the idiocy of a dog that is chasing its own tail; without logical reasoning, at least for me.

"Yuuma, it is now 10.00 PM, you better be ready, circle around the district; we'll keep monitoring you from a distance."

I gulped, the me that doesn't believe in myth, right now; is scared when facing a myth that is most likely to be not true.

I went through a small alley, i had a bad feeling. Even though the dsitrict is still full of people, dark corners like these; are hard to see.*

I continued to walk, and tighten my jacket. The air seems colder than before. The street seems longer. My head started to spin.

I can't stand much of it any longer; i went out of the small alley and went to the more crowded main street. My consciousness seems to be fading; the alleys are foggier than the area around it.

I have a hypothetic theory, the culprit might be using hallucinogen to make its victim hallucinate and very sleepy. Though what is his or her motive? Stress? That's typical. Revenge? Unspecific, there is no reason to get revenge by killing off random people; well, i never read the list of victims myself, so let's save that for later. A hidden motive? A hired killer?

"Yuuma, Yuuma?"

My ears buzzed, these kind of communication devices are quite bothering, it surprised me.

"What? Aria, you found something?"

"When you went out of that alley, i picked up other motions other than yours. You better be careful, well... Unless you want to die faster, I'm not forbidding you..."

"If you want to play around. I won't hesitate to play on court, Aria."

My smile twitched, this one child, i can't understand her nature at all. I looked towards the alley, it seems like the fog is fading. I won't try to get back in, i would rather stay in the main street, narrow streets like an alley makes the culprits actions easier, the narrow street will make the culprit easier to kill me; due to its small moving space.

.

.

.

It is now midnight, i'm lucky there's no school tomorrow, or i might sleep for the whole day.

"Master, please allow me to accompany you, sir."

Gakupo approached me, he unsheathed his _katana_ , and this made me relaxed for a little.

Snip... Snip... Snip...

What's that noise, it sounded like a pair of scissors. Is the culprit showing itself? The sound is getting closer, i ordered Gakupo to be on his guard, it's insane if we really did encounter a ghost!

"Huh? Gakupo and Hmmm... Yuuma?"

Eh? Why is Cul here? Where did that sound that i heard earlier?

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"We are executing a plan for hmmppfff.."

I silenced Gakupo and smiled awkwardly. Is he going to give out this mission? Yes, it's true it is for Cul, but my gut is telling me that she must not know.

I pulled Gakupo away, while keeping my smile directed towards Cul. Cul just tilted her head in confusion, just right before i left, i saw a light reflection from Cul's back. Even if this is just a feeling, after we went far enough, i could've sworn i felt Cul grinning towards us...

* * *

Chapter 2 complete~~~

And finally, a good reader always leaves a message and impression. I'm not demanding though, with someone reading this, I'm already quiet happy. If someone wants to comment, please don't be too mean, its fine as long as it's a constructive criticism, because your reviews are my encouragement to write! So I'll continue to write as long as there is a support from my dear readers!

Jaa~~ Matta Ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian

* * *

Translation done...

This, could have been published a few weeks back, the translation was 3/4 done a couple of weeks ago.  
But i was, you could say, 'lazy'.

For the 'star' marked sentences... I don't know... I'm not sure...

And this, 'explanation' :

[1] : 'IA' in the original language, or in Indonesian, means he/she. So calling IA, with IA is like talking about someone else.  
[2] : I skipped out a lot here, it's not relative to the story though.

I'm sorry for any mistakes that i have done, thank you.

Kindest Regards,

Servark

 **Edit 07/07/15 : Fixed some words to fit the situation...**


	3. Chapter 3 :It's A Perfect Day!

Chapter 3 : It's a perfect day!

* * *

 _A Romance Mystery Fict_

 _Originally From Aprian K. Len_

 _Main Pairing : IA & VY2 Yuuma, Maybe a slight pair and crack pair content_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, and other companies_

 _Story ©Aprian K. Len_

 _Translation © Me_

 _UTAUloid © Its Respective owner and creators_

 _Summary :_

" _I always lived out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life."_

Warning : OOC (Maybe), typo(s), lack of depiction, misused word(s)

' _Abc_ ' : Flashback, foreign words, indirect conversations (Phone calls, email, etc.)

'Abc' : Normal conversations

' **Abc** ' : An emphasized word or sentences, important statements

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 3 : It's a perfect day!

* * *

Yuuma's POV

* * *

"Yuuma, wake up..."

"5 more minutes, _nee-chan_ , i'm tired..."

"It's 7.45 in the morning now. If you don't want to be late you better wake up, or you will really be late and receive a bonus lecture from the counselor~~"

I blinked my bloodshot eyes and looked at my alarm clock beside my bed. You know what i did? Yep! I grabbed it...

...

...

AND IMMIDEATLY THREW IT TO THE WALL.

" **7.45 O'CLOCK YOU SAID?! IT'S BARELY EVEN 6 IN THE MORNING! DO YOU NOT KNOW I JUST GOT HOME AT MIDNIGHT?!** "

"Forgive me my sweet younger brother~~"

That demonic woman! This is exactly why i don't like my own sister! Maybe she is perfect in the eyes of others. I mean, beautiful? Check! Smart? Check! A good Housewife? Check! Polite? Check! A role model? Check!

So what is she lacking? She is _brocon,_ you know what that is? _BROTHER COMPLEX!_ AND IT'S AT A CRITICAL LEVEL! Ehm... Sorry, i don't want to ruin something again...

I got up and removed my clothes, while i'm already awake, i don't want to go back to sleep and oversleep. Besides that annoying woman is gone now..

"Kyaa~~ Finally! You answered your sister's feeling!"

"Mizki _nee-chan_?! I thought you went out already?!"

"That's not improtat! Now let's go back to sleep~~"

This crazy woman!

"Hey! No, stop! Don't remove your clothes _nee-chan_!" No! I can see her bra!

That idiot! I quickly ran outside and held the door.

"Come on Yuuma, why else do i chose to work part-time rather than a steady job and always waiting for you at home if i'm free? Now let's do what we need to do as siblings with different genders!" _Nee-chan_ , there is no siblings with different genders that said a husband-wife relationship as a thing they must do!

Cra- I forgot i went outside with just my shorts!

" _Nee-chan_! Throw me some clothes! I'm freezing here!"

"There! That is why! We need to warm ourselves Yuuma~~" Oh my-, she just replied to my request weirdly!

'DING DONG~~~ DING DONG~~~

"Yuuma! Let's go to school together!"

Can't this morning get any worse?! Why do you have to come for me Miku?!

"Aw Yuuma~~ I could hear a girl's voice from here, you're already two-timing? Aw~~"

"Shut up _nee-chan_!"

"Yuuma? What are you doing? I could hear a ruckus, is there something i can help? i'm coming in okay?"

"No! Miku! Don't come in!"

I ran down the stairs to hold the front door, now i regret not locking the door before i sleep. _Nee-chan_ immediately opened the door that i released and attacked me while i was descending the stairs; Miku then came in and saw my sister on top of my back with both of us just wearing an underwear.

"Yuu- KYAAA!"

"Ah! Miku! Yes, hello! A beautiful morning for siblings like us isn't it~~"

"Shut up _nee-chan_! Miku this is not what it looks like! Wa-"

THUD! And everything went black...

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Ouch..." Yuuma kept holding his bruised left eye... Of course a little morning gift from Miku just now.

"A-anyways, Yo-your also at f-fault! Don't do something pe-perverted in front of yo-your gu-guest!" Miku shouts while stuttering which was responded by Yuuma with a sigh.

"I thought i told you not to come in. Besides throwing one of the Photo frame to this handsome face of mine to express your embarrassment is bad you know..." Yuuma scratched his head, Miku pouted and continued to shout at Yuuma.

"Handsome he said... You're just too self-centered!"

"So what's with you coming to my house so early in the morning? Are you crushing on me?"

"Wha- Don't say something so absurd! Th-this is not be-because i like you or anything at all! _Ba-baka!_ [1]" Miku blushed and stuttered, it seems like Yuuma's plan to pay back his bruised eye is going smoothly.

"Yeah, so... What's your excuse?"

"I saw you last night when going back home, what were you doing? Especially Gakupo was following you from behind like a burglar... Suspicious..."

Yuuma shuddered; he could not say that he was used by Lui- _sensei_ and the others to be a living bait.

"Eh? Um, that... I was just ordered to buy some groceries by _nee-chan_! Gakupo was not suspicious; he was just sneaking around like a normal healthy samurai!"

Miku nodded to Yuuma's answers.

"Oh, okay..."

'Thank god she's stupid' Yuuma whispered softly to himself but it seemed like Miku still heard Yuuma's quiet whispers.

"What were you saying just now?!"

"No-nothing! I was just thinking maybe having a little sister is better!

"Oh"

'Though i really wish i had a little sister rather than demon of a woman...' Yuuma thought

.

.

.

In school Yuuma kept thinking as to what he saw last night. Was it really Cul? Or is it just someone that looked like Cul? But how did he or she know Yuuma and Gakupo? Cul is a client, Yuuma did not have the right doctrine* to accuse Cul, Cul is a victim and a suspect with the allegation that she shows the murderer's trait that was explained by Lui _-sensei_.

"Is the fog affecting my sight?"

"Who were you talking to Yuuma?"

Miku approached Yuuma that is staying silent, he tried to smile to Miku and suddenly stood up to grab Miku's wrist and drag her towards the canteen, Yuuma was afraid to be suspected as lunatic by Miku. Meanwhile Miku's face reddened while she was dragged.

* * *

Yuuma walked towards Aria's apartment, he wanted to know Cul's alibi that night. In the middle of his journey (Why did i typed 'journey'?) he stumbled upon a woman, her clothes are exposing and her curves could clearly be seen.

"Ow... I'm sorry i-"

"Are you okay? I'm sorry i walked while texting."

Yuuma accepted the woman's hand, Yuuma stared at her without blinking. 'Is she an adult's magazine model, or a prostitution? Her clothes are so exposed.' Was what Yuuma thinking.

"Sorry, my name is Meiko, if I would like to know, what's your name?"

Yuuma snapped out of his thoughts (Perverted thoughts maybe?)

"Ah! I'm Yuuma, nice to meet you."

"Okay Yuuma, see you later, here is my email address! Bye~~"

Meiko left Yuuma after she gave him a paper with an email address. Yuuma thought, 'We just met, and she's that friendly. Is she just a really friendly person or is one of my guesses are correct?'

.

.

.

Yuuma barged into Aria's apartment without knocking; as usual he was already given an order by Aria.

"Hey, unofficial assistant! Open one DoKuPe can for me and buy me some Yakisoba!"

"I just came in."

"It's your fault for not knocking."

"Forget about that for a second, i want to know what Cul's job is. Where was she last night? You must have noticed the abnormality right?"

Aria stopped looking at her screen and turned to Yuuma.

"She worked overtime last night, she was staying in her house."

Yuuma was puzzled, 'How come' He thought.

"Then who was that last night? I'm pretty sure i saw Cul, Culnoza!"

"But i just saw a fog with 3 voices from it."

Aria answered slowly, as if bored with Yuuma's pointless argument.

Yuuma thought, was it true that the fog was hallucinogen?

"There was a woman's voice, who was it?"

"I don't know, though i'm pretty sure it knows you and Gakupo. And there's a chance she knew the others too."

"Ah, i also wanted to ask you something." Aria continued her speech, Yuuma's expression changed to one that showed curiosity.

"Some...thing?"

Aria turned back towards her monitor and opened an image, Yuuma's face quickly reddened.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?! NO! ERASE IT!"

"Hold up _pinky boy_ , the problem is not you nor your sister, but this Photo frame that Miku threw. Where did you get that?"

Yuuma took a deep breath and answered heavily.

"My father..."

"You know? That exact frame was once auctioned with a million yen price."

"What does it have to do anything with all this?"

"Those people that were killed had all the same purpose to search that frame."

Yuuma was slightly surprised, what does a frame have to do with a murder?

"That frame was fought over as a replacement to a precious gem in the vacuum power between the World war one and World war two. There is a chance that the person that was killing all those people was hiding something on the frame. Maybe some sort of a message or an ownership."

"But how come my father has it?" Yuuma questioned back.

"That, is still a mystery. Can you go home and bring that frame back to me? From the picture of it; it seems like the frame contains a code, because the frame has an Olympian Greek gods carving in it. And Metis is quite eye-catching, from the data that i collected it looks like the frame holds some sort of a location to valuable items because the god Metis resembles greed."

Yuuma just nodded, he was also curious. Yuuma remembered something before he was leaving; he wanted to say something but Aria also wanted to say something in the same time.

"Ah-"

"Oh-"

"Go ahead Yuuma." Aria gave Yuuma a chance to talk, but it seemed like Yuuma felt offended. Because he knew what Aria meant, she's mocking the saying 'Ladies First' by letting Yuuma talk first, but he let it slip his mind.

"I met someone on my journey, it seemed like she already knew me, and she gave me her email address."

"Wait what, journey?" Aria whispered to herself.

Yuuma gave the paper that Meiko gave him to Aria.

"Please examine it for me! I'm going now!"

"Wait!"

Yuuma stopped in his tracks.

"Don't forget about my _Yakisoba_ , I might not grow if i don't eat frequently; and properly."

"You won't grow with just _Yakisoba..._ " Yuuma whispered quietly to himself, Aria looked at Yuuma in confusion.

Yuuma looked over Aria, and readied himself to run.

"A young child has no right to order the elders, but it's okay, just think of me buying your food as a thanks for giving me the information and help! Bye!"

"Grr! IDIOT YUUMA!"

* * *

Yuuma's POV

* * *

Dang i went out too late in the night, it's all _nee-chan_ 's fault for not letting me go...

I ran towards Aria's apertment, i stopped in my tracks because i felt like someone was calling me. Hold on, when did i go through a narrow alley? I was too focused on running to notice that.

"Yuuma~~"

"Ah, it's you... Mei...ko?"

Meiko smiled and took out a large scissors while continuing to smile, i got a bad feeling about this. What is she going to do? I clutched the bag that contained the frame.

"Yuuma i want to notify you something! There's something i can happily cut!"

I shuddered, did she mean... Cutting... Me?!

* * *

Chapter 3 completed~~~

I'm sorry the target was usually 2k per chappie, but i was writing in someone else's laptop so i'm kind of unmotivated... Maybe the next chapter is going to be 1500 words ^^

And finally, a good reader always leaves a message and impression. I'm not demanding though, with someone reading this, I'm already quiet happy. If someone wants to comment, please don't be too mean, its fine as long as it's a constructive criticism, because your reviews are my encouragement to write! So I'll continue to write as long as there is a support from my dear readers!

Jaa~~ Matta Ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian

* * *

Translation comeplete... yay...

I'm so unmotivated these days, i hate my brother.  
By the way there was a thing that i removed here, it was a warning of a tragedy going on in this story, yeah brace yourself.

My explanation thing :

[1] : Miku was just supposed to say a regular 'stupid Yuuma' or something. It goes the same for Aria saiyan 'IDIOT YUUMA' thing, i was tempted to write the same thing.

Also about the journey thing, let's just say i got adventerous hype when i typed it, and the next journey thing i was 'oh, i wrote journey last time, why not more?'. It was not supposed to be there, i added it myself.

Yes i'm sorry, and i'm rambling now.

Please forgive my mistakes (i think i made some) as always

-KindestestRegards-

Servark~~~~~

 **Edit 07/07/15 : Fixed some parts~**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Case That Never Existed

Chapter 4 : A Case That Never Existed

* * *

 _A Romance Mystery Fict_

 _Originally From Aprian K. Len_

 _Main Pairing : IA & VY2 Yuuma, Maybe a slight pair and crack pair _

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, and other companies_

 _Story ©Aprian K. Len_

 _Translation © Me_

 _UTAUloid © Its Respective owner and creators_

 _Summary :_

" _I always live out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life."_

Warning : OOC (Maybe), typo(s), lack of depiction, misused word(s)

' _Abc_ ' : Flashback, foreign words, indirect conversations (Phone calls, email, etc.)

'Abc' : Normal conversations

' **Abc** ' : An emphasized word or sentences, important statements

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 4 : A Case That Never Existed

* * *

Yuuma's POV

* * *

 _"Yuuma, i can finally cut something~"_

 _My whole body went stiff, is she the murderer? Meiko?_

" _Wha-what are you going to cut?"_

" _You, YUUMA!"_

.

.

.

"GYAAA!"

"Yuuma? Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Where am i? Thank god that was just a dream, i can't imagine how it might feel to be cut with scissors that big.

"Meiko? Where is this? Why am i here?"

"We're in my house now. You fainted after meeting me, remember? In that narrow alley... You suddenly fainted... Even though i wanted to show you this..."

Meiko took out a large pair of scissors from under the bed, i immediately jumped back in response.

"G-get rid of that, please"

"Why? I just wanted to tell you that i can finally cut the grass in my front yard. The old one was blunt... Just look at it, the yard is totally unkempt*..."

Meiko pointed outside of her window, she's right... The yard is a mess...

"Oh by the way, why did you faint? Was my make up that bad?"

Meiko spun in her skirt which covered a black _hot pants,_ my face flushed... I think i saw some unnecessary curves that i don't need to see.

"Oh Yuuma? Why is you face red? Hmm... What improper things are you thinking?"

"E-e-eh?! No! I think i'm feeling feverish so my face is turning r-red! Yeah that!"

Meiko is not like Miku, she's not that easy to fool. Meiko approached me and tilted my chin towards her.

"Hmmm... Maybe if you really want me, we could swap 'dinners'..."

Meiko pointed to my pants, did she mean swapping 'dinners' is... No! That's impossible!

"Tha-that is not possible..."

"Oh yes, you have your dear IA... My bad, my bad..."

Wait... How did she know Aria? That's strange, is Aria's suspicions correct?

"From whom do you exactly know about her name?"

"Huh? Cul.. Why?"

Weird, that means she has some connection to Cul.

"Oh, do you know the frame that i brought before i faint?"

Let's forget about Cul, for now the frame is much more important.

"Oh that, it's on top of the table with your bag." Meiko pointed towards the table, strange... Why is it outside of my bag?

"Why is it outside of my bag?"

"Oh, i was just curious what was inside your bag. Is that bad?"

"No, not at all... what time is it?"

"Hmm, around 10.30 PM."

SHOOT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE TO DELIVER THIS FRAME AND GOING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!

"Meiko! Thanks for your help, but i just remembered something important that i need to do. I will be going now, once again thank you!"

I ran from Meiko's house, she only waved and smiled at me, though i could feel that something bad is going to happen if i stay there for too long.

* * *

SLAM!

"Yuuma you took so long! And once again not knock- WHERE IS MY YAKISOBA?!"

Oh dear! I forgot!

"Aria! Forget that for a moment! There's something much more important, Meiko knows your identity!"

"Yeah, Cul was the one that told Meiko..."

"How did you know?"

"Cul told me herself. About Meiko, i got her identity, Sakine Meiko, 22 years old. Ex-prostitute is now working as a customer service in a Company. She is in the same company as Cul... Cul is in the marketing department. Was left by her parents in the age of 12 forced her to work as a prostitute but stopped at the age of 19. Is one of the best graduates of _Misaki Gakkuen_ , in other words she's your senior. Even though she's doing an unnatural job, her grade is always good and was a model student. There are only a handful of people that have this knowledge."

Aria, as always... your 'stalking' skill is amazing...

"Where's the frame that i requested?"

"Your tone is always making me gag... Can you talk a little bit softer? Or _Tsundere_ -ish like when you're embarassed?"

Aria's face flushed, and pouted.

"Ju-ju-just let it be! Do what you want!"

"Ah, that's better..."

"E-enough! Hurry! Give me the frame!"

I gave her the frame, Aria observed it with enthusiasm. Just what's so special about an old frame?

"Just as i thought..."

"You got something Aria?"

Aria showed each corner on the frame, i narrowed my eyebrows.

"What is wrong with it?"

"Slowpoke. It's retelling _Athena_ the god of prosper that has another side named _Metis_ that is greed. _Medusa_ which is a cursed snake is a combination of these two gods."

"So?"

"You... This is retelling the low tide of World war two when the Japan-Italy-German alliances adhere to fascism. At First, German was the only one that adhere to this concept, because the three countries United, Japan and Italy adhered to this concept and became one organization that adhered fascism. From the carving this frame is more likely referencing to Hitler, the father of Fascism. It seems like it's not a treasure that was hidden in this frame, but a fact."

"You mean a fact about Hitler? What does it have to do with today?"

"Not about Hitler, Hitler is just a set example as to what actually happened. This is just an assumption, but it looks like your father knows something big, my assumption is, Hitler is your father role, he desperately bought this frame to send code to one of his networks."*

"Hah?! I know my father is a _yakuza_ , but is he really doing crimes international?!"

"I'm not too sure. Your father must have bought something like this so common people or the authorities did not think of it as evidence or a code, than just a normal decoration. This antique could be used as an alibi to erase evidence to just a mere decoration."

This, this is crazy... Where is this case leading to? It seemed like the case was a continuation of an old case that resurfaced. So, my father intended to buy antiques as a code, but concealing it as an antique to avoid suspicion?

"Isi t possible... Aria, are the ones searching for the frame important people?"*

"Just as you said, most of them are a police officers or a detective. Cul's late father was a detective."

"In other words, they know the frame has a secret code to special networks?"

"Maybe... I feel like, this case is not just a murder case anymore."

Yes, i feel the same way, Aria.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Urghh, shut up..."

"Yuuma, it's already 7.45!"

"I won't be fooled twice _nee-chan_ ~~ Yawn~~"

"If you have time to answer and yawn, it would be wise to look at you alarm or i might just give you a good morning 'relationship'"

I glanced at my alarm... SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! This is because i come back late again!

"Get out _nee-chan_! I need to quickly change my clothes!"

"No can do~~ It's a sister job to observe her brother's growth~~"

"THERE'S NO MORE TIME TO JOKE AROUND!"

SLAM!

I pushed her outside and slammed the door, starting tomorrow i'm locking my door before sleeping!

.

.

.

"Huff... I'm not late yet."

You know? Not only i skipped breakfast, i did not wear my clothes properly and only brushed my teeth without taking a bath... If i was still late, i won't hesitate to bang my head to the fence a hundred times.

I walked towards my class, the hal lis empty... Every other student must already be in their class. When i was walking casually while whistling, my sleeve was pulled.

"Hey?!"

"Quite down Yuuma! This is your _sensei_!"

"What's the matter _teacher_?! I'm rushing to the class!"

"It's nothing, i want to notify you, in golden week, we're all going on a trip... Cul invited us to a villa of hers. She said, her villa is near _Himuro Mansion_ , You know about it right? A mysterious mansion where the father slaughtered the rest of the family members because of a failed ritual?"

"So? Just tell them i'm not coming!"

"Woah! Wait! Are you not interested to tease Aria? She's afraid of ghosts you know~"

Huh? So there is something that cold hearted woman is afraid of!

"Okay! I'm in!"

"That's the spirit! Now go on and head off to your class! The first period already started!

"What?! Why did you tell this to me now?! You could've talk to me in lunch time or something!"

"I'm lazy to call you during that time, i want to be surrounded by female students~~"

"..."

.

.

.

I can't wait for golden week, my chance to scare Aria is something that won't come twice that easily!

"YEAH!"

"Yuuma? Are you okay?"

Miku?! Why do you have to look at me when i'm grumbling?!

"Yes, i'm still sane."

Not exactly the best answer.

"Okay."

Miku then left me; maybe she's going to the caffeteria? That atmosphere was, awkward.

I think back to what Aria said, this case is not a simple murder case? Is this going to be a big case? Am i going to fight against my father in the end?

Firstly, that's crazy, There is no way i'm going to fight my father; a famous leader in the underworld.  
Secondly, i just hope Aria is making up assumptions.  
And lastly, i just can't wait for golden week to come!

"OKAY!"

"Yuuma? Are you really okay?"

Miku?! When did you come back?!

"A-ah yes, i'm still a normal person."

"Okay."

Talk about Deja Vu...

* * *

SLAM!

"YUUMA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK!"

"Huh? I thought you don't care about that anymore?"

"I-i'm a girl! How can i no-not care?! What if so-something happened to me? What if perverted people like you entered and was thinking of doing perverted things to me?"

Aria glared at me with a disgusting look while hugging herself, hey! Where is this turning to?! I thought we weren't talking about this!

"Don't think anything weird idiot!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to warn you to be careful on the trip..."

"Suspicious... Your face looks like a perverted person Yuuma."

"You... you're lucky you're a girl, if you're a man i can guarantee your face getting disoriented."

"You want to hurt a lady? How disgraceful..."

"Just shut your mouth!"

"Oh by the way Yuuma, on the trip later, can you bring a gun.A Revolver would be enough."

"Huh? For what? Don't play around with the real thing."

"Stop talking and asking questions so much! You can get those easily right? Just take one!"

I still can't follow what Aria is thinking, but for sure, you're not getting any rest in the trip Aria, Kukukuku...

* * *

Chapter 4 completed~~

And finally, a good reader always leaves a message and impression. I'm not demanding though, with someone reading this, I'm already quiet happy. If someone wants to comment, please don't be too mean, it's fine as long as it's a constructive criticism, because your reviews are my encouragement to write! So I'll continue to write as long as there is a support from my dear readers!

Jaa~~ Matta Ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian

* * *

Translation done~

This was fast really.  
I have nothng to say so...

I hope you liked my translation so far, please forgive my mistakes i'm still new.  
And please leave a review to help me grow  
Thank you so much for taking your time and reading this fiction, bye~ ( ^^)/

-Smiley face-

Kindest Regards,

Servark~

 **Edit 07/07/15 : Las edit marathon~ I hope i wrote the correct things ^^**


	5. Chapter 5:A Ghost Under Your Realization

Chapter 5 : A Ghost, Under Your Realization

 _A Romance Mystery Fict_

 _Originally From Aprian K. Len_

 _Main Pairing : IA & VY2 Yuuma, Maybe a slight pair and crack pair content_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, and other companies_

 _Story ©Aprian K. Len_

 _Translation © Me_

 _UTAUloid © Its Respective owner and creators_

 _Summary :_

" _I always lived out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life."_

Warning : OOC (Maybe), typo(s), lack of depiction, misused word(s)

' _Abc_ ' : Flashback, foreign words, indirect conversations (Phone calls, email, etc.)

'Abc' : Normal conversations

' **Abc** ' : An emphasized word or sentences, important statements

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 5 : A Ghost Under Your Realization

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Weeks had passed, the case of murders in _Setagaya_ district met a dead end from the lack of information, and the case had disappeared form the surface. Cul's father murder was the last murder. Yuuma thought it was just a prankster that lost his mind, but Aria still insisted of it being a big planned case.

It was now the start of summer, where golden week start and is a chance for students to study at home for the test they'll be having before summer vacation. But Yuuma was in no hurry, he was the type of person that studies one day before the test*, though if the test consisted of Japanese classic literature, math or some histories, he'll study in a marathon system, memorizing every subject continuously. He very much, likes to tease other people and could not be serious at times, he likes to tease but dislike being teased. Though if he is being serious, his brain can maintain enough power to think and work faster.

Aria is another case, her IQ is naturally 170 from birth, she had forgotten her past, she only remembered that she was taken in by Yusei _Yakuza_ group and accepted her as a detective. She was 10 years old then. The only thing she has as a memento of her past is a pendant that has a partly burned photo inside it, which is something that she always keepsake, she believed that it was something a special someone gave to her before she had amnesia. She has an attitude of always talking cynically and is arrogant, but she is shy if she said something wrong or talked about something unrelated to the current topic, unlike Yuuma, she already knew how to think literally from a young age.

Now, these two opposite people are sitting in the same seat in the same car. While all of their 'friends' was inside a minibus in front of their car. Why? When it was the seats raffle, Yuuma and Aria got the same number and because of Lui's and the other's arrogance, she had to take her own car because the minibus was full. Now Aria is just frowning along the way to Cul's villa, whilst Yuuma is just whistling.

"Can you stop your whistling?!"

"Eek?! Tch!"

Yuuma stopped and changes his whistling to humming.

"Hmmm... Hmmm..."

"Stop humming!"

"Shut up! It's noisy! I'm super-duper-ultra-annoyed right now!"

"Then don't vent your anger towards me! _Chibi_!"

"Don't call me _chibi_! You are just 20 cm[1] taller than me!"

"That's what you think?! That's almost a quarter of a meter[2]!"

"Ah, ano... Could you please calm down?"

Yuuma and Aria was happily arguing next to the driver's ear, Yukari, Yuzuki Yukari to be exact, Cul's acquaintance that was assigned to Drive the car where Yuuma and Aria is.

"It's your fault! You idiot!"

"Shut up pipsqueak!"

"Eh? Hihihihi..."

Aria glanced at Yukari, she was wondering why Yukari is not looking in front of her while driving.

"Why are you not paying any attention to the street?"

"Ah! I already set a GPS, it's automatic, we won't be lost and stray away from the road this way! It's perfectly safe!"

"Oh."

* * *

Now they have arrived to their destination, a big house under the foothills, dusty probably. They all went out of the car and unloaded their things; the small ones like Len, Rin and Aria were having difficulty with their things. But Len and Rin seems to be in no trouble, Lui,Cul, Gakupo, and Meiko were ready to help. The problem is, is Yuuma willing to help Aria?

" _Butta_! Take my things quickly!"

"Who are you calling _butta_? _Bakaonna_!"

"You..."

"You started it, idiot!"

"This is your punishment for arguing with me a while ago! You incompetent assistant!"

Yuuma started to smirk to himself, he is thinking of something it seems.

"As your wish Your Highness, please forgive me for defying your absolute order, Your Highness. I will take your bag inside at once. If it is really necessary i will gladly carry you inside with bridal style too, in case Your Highness is tired of walking." Yuuma said bowing as though he was a butler.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you sa-saying idiot?!"

Aria's face flushed and she stuttered, to let you know, Aria _Tsundere_ personality is Yuuma's own guilty pleasure.

"Hahahahaha! Okay, okay, seeing you embarrassed is enough for me, now where's your things, i'll take it inside."

" _Ba-baka_! This doesn't mean i wa-want you to or anything!"

Lui and the others was dumbfounded, they don't know if they were supposed to be happy or confused, does Aria and Yuuma seems like a couple, or siblings?

.

.

.

They were all inside the villa, from above, Aria saw Yukari waving her hair and left them with her car. Aria saw the back lights were blinking two times after exiting the villa. Aria ignored it and went inside to look for her room.

.

.

.

Right now, they're all in the table, eating dinner.

"We'll be going to _Himuro Mansion_ in two days! Prepare yourself!" Lui greeted, with a wink directed towards Yuuma with a response of two thumbs up from Yuuma.

"I feel something strange here..." Aria said to herself.

"It's okay! We're going to be okay!" Rin cheered/

"Ye-yeah! That's right!" Len as always, still seemed a bit girly, Len.. Are you a Hideyoshi?

"Ghost or anything, i can cut them into half." Gakupo said.

"That seems unlikely Gakupo- _san_..." Meiko calmed down Gakupo; he was already unsheathing his _Katana_. Truthfully Meiko was confused, how come Gakupo is allowed to bring a _Katana_ in public? It's not the _Edo_ era anymore.

"Bwahahahahahaha! That's the spirit Gakupo!" Cul patted Gakupo's shoulder. It seems like she's drunk...  
"Cul? When did you get drunk?" Lui asked Cul, it was certain she was drunk, her face is red.

"Hah? Wha were you sayin'?"

"Ignore it."

"Okay! It looks like Yuuma, Aria, Len and Rin has to go to bed~~ It's now the time for adults to do adult's things~~" Meiko wanted to bring the children inside their rooms, but...

"WE'RE NOT A KID!"

Ah yes, Len and Rin is a college student despite their small sizes.

"Oh? Really? But you both are as tall as Aria, i thought you were... then again your chest is almost as flat as a board Rin."

"Grrr! Flat has their own charm!"

Rin dragged Aria inside their room, the bored Yuuma then dragged Len with him too.

* * *

Two days later, they went to the mansion. Yuuma that was set on his goal to tease, 'delayed' his intentions after seeing the mansion, even though he don't belive in ghosts, after seeing the structure in front of him, he was quite frightened. Everyone that came here seemed frightened, excluding Gakupo that still kept calm.

"The mansion was long since abandoned, it all started when a family named Himuro tried to do some kind of ritual to close the gates of hell in their basement; that was believed to bring calamity. The ritual at some point failed due to the sacrificial, Kirie Himuro succeeded in fleeing; even though in the end he himself was killed. The 'patriarch' lost his sanity and 'murdered' the entire family including himself. Until now some people said they saw someone hung a white sheet in the backyard, bloody handprints, or strange noises even in bright day light." Lui read a folklore that he was carrying. They all gulped; excluding Gakupo. It looked like Yuuma completely forgot his intentions after he arrived.

"Okay then! We'll divide into three groups! The children shall stick together! Me, Cul, Gakupo, and Meiko will be the other group!" Lui added his sentence.

"Who did you call children!"

Rin and Len said at the same time, it was their fate to be small and height almost 160cm [1].

.

.

.

We'll ignore the adult's side, and see the 'children' or something that we are observing now.

The four of them was truly scared, except Yuuma, truthfully he too is scared, but his ever changing personality allowed him to keep a cool front.

CREAK

SQUEAK

CREAK

CREAK

The four of them went through an unstable room that has a crumbling floor, only a few planks was safe to walk into. The ceiling was horribly damaged; is quite an understatement. Some pillar supporting the ceiling was crumbling.

CREAK! CRACK!

Len and Rin gaze at the wall, they saw something with the color brighter than the walls around it, but oddly enough it's flowing.

"Kyaaa! Blood!" Aria screeched and frantically spun because her footing is quite small. Yuuma tried to hold his laughter mentally, though truthfully he was also slightly frightened and curious.

Yuuma approached the bloodied handprint. But before he noticed it; he fell down.

"Huh?"

SNAP! SCREECH

"UWAAA"

"Yuuma! Yuuma! Are you okay?"

Len grabbed Yuuma right before he fell, Yuuma nodded in response, when he observed, he could see a divider* below the floor and when he glanced at the divider's pathway, it looked like a narrow pathway.

Yuuma was pulled upwards, he glanced around. And found two doors.

"Where should we go first?" Yuuma asked.

"Anywhere that's safe!" Aria shouted while holding her ears and shut her eyes tightly. Yuuma wanted to laugh hysterically if the situation is not so tense. Yuuma thought, the architecture design of this Building is abnormal, even though the it's in the middle of the day (Yeah a bit cloudy though) But there seems to be no sunlight coming in even though some parts fell and exposed.

"We're going to the left then!"

They walked slowly, Rafter walking about 30 meters[2] in a small hallway, they found a double door. Yuuma tried to open it but sadly, it's locked.

"What is this room? From the look of the hallway, this room might be circular."

"Yuuma! Let's just leave!"

Aria couldn't stand these kind of situation any longer, Yuuma was already grinning to himself from watching Aria. In fact, he was quite amused by seeing the person in front of him shook in fright.

"Well, let's go to the other room!"

Len and Rin headed there first and opened the door, they just stood when they saw what is insiden the room.

"What's wrong, Len? Rin?"

Yuuma and Aria was surprised, the room was clean and tidy. Only a small Prisons and a bookshelf inside. There was another door on the corner of the room, but it looked like it's locked. A few sigil was attached to it, Yuuma and the others was afraid to get close to it.

"Hey! There's a small opening behind this bookshelf!" Rin went inside the prison with no permission, and accidentally bumped the bookshelf; and the bookshelf fell. Yuuma, Aria and Len just stared at the small gap. Yuuma was in no way getting through it, he's too big. Aria was scared even to look at it. Len seems to be having the same problem as Aria.

"Fine, i'll check it! Wait here! If you left me, i'll kill you all!" Rin finally entered and slightly crouched when going through the pathway.

THUD

Tap, tap, tap...

THUD

THUD

"Oww!"

It looked like Rin bumped the edge of the small passage countless of times, it turns out something that Yuuma saw was the small passage where Rin is now. The passage seems to have many turns that make Rin hit it a couple of times.

"MEIKO!"

"Eh? That sounded like Gakupo... Len! Yuuma! Aria! Did you hear Gakupo's voice up there?" Rin realized something, Gakupo seemed like he was searching for Meiko, but why?

"Yes we heard!" Yuuma answered Rin's question.

"Okay! I'm coming back now-"

CLANK! CLICK

"Oww!"

Rin hit something again, this time it was accompanied by a strange 'click'.

Right after Rin went back up, a sudden muffled scream and a ripping sound could be heard from where Rin, Len, Yuuma and Aria came from.

They then came back, Yuuma glanced to the wall where the bloodied handprint was, but now it has dissapeared...

When they arrived, there Wet Gakupo, Lui, and Cul. It looked like they were in the area so they must have heard the muffled scream.

"Gakupo help me break down this door!"

Gakupo nodded Rafter Lui commanded him, in a count of second they Wet breaking it down, Rafter 5 push, it was open. The first thing that they saw was horrifyingly disturbing sight...

... Of Meiko's lifeless body tied in 5 sides floating at the top of an altar and every part of her body was pulled until it was tore apart.

"KYAAA!"

Rin screamed, Aria was looking at Meiko with a fierce sharp face, no longer afraid. Cul panicked after seeing what has happened.

"How come?! This room was tightly locked when i checked it earlier!"

Yuuma observed the surroundings and saw another door in the other side of the room, before he got to it, he was held by Gakupo.

"There's no use... It's locked, i checked it..."

"Tsk"

Lui tried to check it from inside i fit could be open, but Cul stopped him.

"Don't! I want to check the doorknob, if there is some prints or not."

Cul pulled out a flashlight from her purse, she illuminate the door that was open behind her, the doorknob on the outside has Yuuma's handprints but the other side seems to have none. When illuminating the other door from the inside, there also seemed to be no handprint.

"What are you using Cul?"

"This? It's illuminating UV rays*"

Lui nodded in understanding. Cul illuminated other sides of the room, when Cul was busy going around... Without noticing it, behind Len; there was a woman with no feet with an extended hand and a neck that was also extended because the bone was unattached from the spine...

"KYAAAAA!"

Rin screamed Rafter seeing the figur, the others glanced at the direction of Rin's scream, they Wet surprised and froze, including Len, he was shaking terribly, even Len was crying because he was frightened as to what was behind him.

Right afer the 'lady' smiled; she was gone with the wind...

* * *

Chapter 5 completed~~

And finally, a good reader always leaves a message and impression. I'm not demanding though, with someone reading this, I'm already quiet happy. If someone wants to comment, please don't be too mean, its fine as long as it's a constructive criticism, because your reviews are my encouragement to write! So I'll continue to write as long as there is a support from my dear readers!

Jaa~~ Matta Ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian

* * *

Yay~ It's done C:

[1] – 1 Cm is 0,5 inch and 1 inch= 2,54 Cm

[2] - 1 feet = 0,304 Meter 1 Meter is about 3 Feet  
^ For refrences (^^)/

Once again as always...  
Please forgive me for my misspelled words or others, i'm still human so i'm not perfect.  
And agen i'm sorry, thank you very much for reading this~

Kindest Regards,

Servark~


	6. Chapter 6 : Case Solved

Chapter 6 : Case Solved

* * *

 _A Romance Mystery Fict_

 _Originally From Aprian K. Len_

 _Main Pairing : IA & VY2 Yuuma, Maybe a slight pair and crack pair content_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, and other companies_

 _Story ©Aprian K. Len_

 _Translation © Me_

 _UTAUloid © Its Respective owner and creators_

 _Summary :_

" _I always lived out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life."_

Warning : OOC (Maybe), typo(s), lack of depiction, misused word(s)

' _Abc_ ' : Flashback, foreign words, indirect conversations (Phone calls, email, etc.)

'Abc' : Normal conversations

' **Abc** ' : An emphasized word or sentences, important statements

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 6 : Case Solved

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"KYAA!"

"Len! Len, no! I'm scared! Let's get out of here! I don't want to die! Not now!"

"Sh-shh, calm down Rin, do-do-don't panic, sob... Don't panic, sob, sob..."

Len and Rin was starting to break down, especially Rin, she was weeping and screaming hysterically. Len was holding his tears, after all he was the first person to be 'accompanied' by the beautiful ghost lady earlier.

Gakupo put on a serious front, probably more than the others. He said repeatedly "I'll slash that ghost, i'll slash that ghost in half." As if chanting a curse to the ghost. Yuuma was surprised and bewildered, along with Cul. Lui and Aria instead was rather curious.

Even though Aria was scared, she was always wary; from when they arrived at Cul's villa, until now. She thought she should play along with the puppeteer. Yes, Aria assumed that this was a human's doping, a good and organized one at that, though Aria did not want to say it, it was too early. Aria wanted to see where this play is going. So, the 'scared' Aria was not truly a 'scared' Aria, a simple act (Though that could still mean Aria was scared, because basically she's still a scaredy-cat).

"Okay then! Yuuma and i will separate from now. Gakupo, can you take Len and Rin outside? They have to calm down after their shock."

Gakupo sheathed his _Katana_ , he nodded and held Rin and Len's shoulder to steadily push them both outside slowly.

Aria gave Lui a small code, Lui saw it and executed Aria's plan.

"Great! Me and Cul can check the other part of this mansion, you guys can go ahead."

Yuuma and Aria started walking, actually Yuuma was forcefully dragged away by Aria, even though Yuuma still can't catch up to what Aria is thinking.

Lui and Cul was entering a big room, that looked like a family's gathering room.

They were walking carefully, Cul was holding her flashlight, Lui was being alert. They saw a Chambers, like a room inside a room. Cul impulsively shone it with her flashlight*.

"What was that?"

Cul saw something floating, carrying something in its hand. What Cul saw, was human like thing, wearing a _Yukata_ and a cone hat. Cul shook her head, forcing her mind to stay focused.

"Cul? What are you looking at?"

"Ah no, nothing. Let's go"

Meanwhile...

.

.

.

"Aria?! What do you mean separating?! At times like this it's better to stick together right?!"

"Shush Pinky Boy, you're just a fussy temporary assistant aren't you? Let's just watch where this play is going..."

"What play?! Don't play around shorty!"

"I won't bother arguing to an idiotic person... Why don't you observe the surroundings, we didn't see anything strange after Cul left. No more floating ghosts... it has been almost half an hour, why was a sacrificial ghost only showed up once and gone without threatening anything right now?"

Yuuma just realized, their stroll was calm after separating with Cul and Lui. Almost no supernatural sighting.

"So you meant to say... Cul brings misfortune."

"No idiot! You know what, just wait and see where this is going."

"Do what you want then, BakAria."

"You little.."

.

.

.

"Lui."

"Yes Cul? What's wrong?"

"I need to pee..."

"Hmmm, well that's tough..."

"Why? I can't hold it in anymore!"

Cul thought this place was scary and intolerable, especially if 'no toilet' was what Lui considering. Cul was sweating while waiting for Lui's answer.

"I'm hesitating between holding out my hands on top of your 'pee', or seeing you pee in a corner with lust..."

Cul's face turned scarlet, she could not comprehend that Lui was thinking perverted things at a time like this.

"I-i-i-idiot! Pervet! _B-baka_! Maniac! How do you still have the time to think about things like those!"

"Yes,yes. Now you could go wherever you like, i'll be waiting here." Lui said, Cul smiled but there was something in it.

"Okay~~~"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Lui, Yuuma and Aria heard a scream. They hurriedly looked for the source. Lui met up with Aria and Yuuma in the hallway that goes to where Meiko was killed.

"What was that?!" Yuuma panicked, he could not imagine more murders, and he would not like to imagine who was killed.

"Cul's voice.." Lui and Aria exclaimed.

Yuuma's eyes shrunk, he began to think negatively. While Aria and Lui was chatting, then Aria was smiling contently, Yuuma was extremely puzzled by Aria's expression.

"All the pieces are colleted, now we don't have to panic anymore."

"What are you talkin about shorty?! How can you still play around right now?!"

"Yuuma, please listen to what Aria has to say."

Lui interrupted Yuuma, Yuuma only 'tch'ed in annoyance.

"I'll explain, we'll just walk slowly to the source of the scream."

.

.

.

"Everything started when i saw Yukari's back light blinked twice when she left the mansion." Aria started to explain from the start, but was interrupted by Yuuma.

"What do you mean? That has nothing to do with this?!"

"When Yukari said her car used GPS, i look at her speedometer, her 'aware' signal on her car blinked twice after she activated it.* I realized by then, when the car back light blinked twice, Yukari activated her GPS, not following where the car is going, and went somewhere else."

Yuuma was astonished, Aria paid attention to small detail like those?

"My next Assumption is that Cul poisoned Meiko's food. That would explain why Meiko is walking rather wobbly. Meiko was murdered in a closed space, what if she entered a trap door?

"A trap door? But that's pretty cliché, and moreover someone has to guide the target to it! Trap doors can't follow a walking target!" Yuuma continued to argue, Aria instead shook her head.

"That is true, but what if it was all planned? Here, Meiko was killed in a circular room, the hallway around it automatically circled around the room, Meiko and Gakupo was walking to south. Which means Meiko's right side was the concave side of the wall, and her left side was the convex side of the wall. Human's nature, to lean to something that is closer, in meaning Meiko, who had a difficult time walking, leaned towards her left side that was closer to her, she leaned at it from the start after she saw the circular room. Meiko kept leaning towards it until she herself unconsciously went inside the room from the trap door."

Yuuma nodded in understanding, he now understands how Meiko went inside. But the question now is, how did Meiko bounded to the altar and how did the altar work? Even though there was no button or anything to turn it on when we check the room.

"So then how did Meiko died on top of the altar?"

"Quite simple actually, you knew this right? There were two doors, north and south, which means the wall on the west and east are separated, that would explain how there were two trap doors. This door is a mechanism on the house itself, no renovations or anything, for it has a fragile construction, meaning it's old. I saw a little unnatural crack in the wall when checking the room. The second trapdoor was able to be used from inside and outside, enabling a third party to went in quickly to bound Meiko to the altar. If you're sharp enough, the rope that diet Meiko was a knot, not just some simple square knot [?]. Too 'neat' for a ghost to do. Also the mechanism, you remember the 'click' that resounded when Rin was going through the small pathway behind the bookshelf inside that small Prison? That was the mechanism, the mastermind already planned this if one of us was going in without any flashlight, this mechanism was renovated. Rin seemed like bumping a lot, so it's now strange if she also accidentally activated the altar to operate and pulled the rope from Meiko."

Yuuma caught what Aria had said, Yuuma cannot truly believe the Aria that he had 'mocked' actually paid attention to small detail.

"You mean to say... Cul murdered Meiko that way?! Then the ghost was it really real?"

"No, because now Cul's dead. Moreover, i did say there was a Third party, which is someone other than the seven of us -1-. You remembered the UV light from Cul's flashlight? It radiated a UV ray which has a higher heat than a normal flashlight..."

Aria took out a small projector; the projector seemed to be modern-like from its design and size. Moreover, it has double lenses, which means the projector can project shadow without a flat surface.

"This projector is the answer, i found it in Meiko's 'room'. This projector activates if the temperature around it changes abruptly and will stop after the normal temperature is back. Cul shone this projector with her flashlight, so that the projector suddenly turned on, and then off after Cul acted surprised and diverted her flashlight. That explains the ghost that appeared."

"From your statement, Cul seemed to be the murderer. But why was she killed too?" Yuuma kept asking questions, he was interested in this twisted case.

"I did not openly say that Cul was the murderer. I got these informations from Lui, Cul went to take a little break and never went back. In my opinion, she might've had the intention to meet with this mysterious third party that we discussed, why? Because some scenarios could not fit into her trail of thinking."

"In meaning...?"

"Lui told me earlier, Cul was silent for a while after seeing another ghost when directing her flashlight. Cul must've been surprised, she did not know there were other projectors in this building, she was confused and tried to meet this third party, then this third party killed her..."

"But, for what purpose?"

"Why don't you ask it to the person itself? Yukari, i know you were watching us."

Aria said whie closing her eyes, from where Aria, Lui and Yuuma were standing, Yukari appeared and showed herself. The perfect mastermind behind the complex and brilliant homicide.

"I have nothing to say, you are as amazing as they said you were, detective IA... Hahahaha!"

"You are surrounded; there is no use in running. Now explain to us all! Including the homicide in _Setagaya_!"

Yuuma was surprised, those murders?! Is there any relation of it to this?! Gakupo emerged from his hiding place, carrying his sword at the ready... Gakupo seemed like he was following them to catch Yukari.

"Well, i am speechless now. I was indeed the one that planned to kill all those people that tried to pursue Yuuma's frame, i was assigned by my client to keep the frame safe; whatever the cost is, and don't worry, i was just swiping off people that were in my way. The person that Yuuma and Gakupo saw that night is Meiko, the fog were Hallucinogen, i only ordered Meiko to wear a wig that matched Cul's hair, with the help of the gas, Yuuma and Gakupo automatically believed that the disguised Meiko was Cul! Hahahahahahaha!"

'Tch, that would explain why Meiko tried to befriended him!' Yuuma thought, he could not believe that he fell to the effects of the Hallucinogen that night, so his assumption was correct, that night it was actually a Hallucinogen

"Me, Meiko and Cul was assigned together. But Cul and Meiko knew too much, i had said that this mansion was to kill all of you one by one, even though i got this assignment to end their lives! I made the perfect scenario, but it all went to ruins by a single IA! Amazing i have to say!"

"You could say that to the police, Yukari! Gakupo! Arrest her!"

Right when Gakupo tried to stop her movements, Yukari suddenly stabbed herself with a knife... Suicide...

"Cough... You little illegitimate child!* My job is, cough- done here! Don't you dare simply think you got me!"

Aria was startled after seeing what Yukari did, She's desperate! Was what Aria thinking.

"Wait! Who are you working for?!"

"None of your business you illegitimate child! I hope, cough- Gag..."

Yukari spewed out some blood, Aria could not see Yukari's pained expression any longer. Yuuma tried to approach Yukari, but was flatly blocked by Yukari. Gakupo readied his _Katania_.

"People like her should just die quickly! Please allow me to decapitate her head as my respect to you my young lord!"

"No, don't! Gakupo! Prioritize her life! We must take her alive!"

"Cough! There is no cough- use; i covered this knife with poison. Gag!"

"Yukari! Stop talking! Or you might really just die!"

Yuuma kept trying to support Yukari, Yuuma truthfully felt sorry for her, he could not see someone right in front of him to die for nothing. Even if the person in front of him right now is a murderer, Yuuma can at least dug out some information.

"I don't care! You illegitimate child over there! See you in hell..."

Yukari went lifeless and limp in front of Yuuma, he released her hand and prayed to her.

Now Yuuma truly understands, there is a meaning to all of these cases all along, everything leads to something, something big that, Yuuma was sure, had something to do with him and Aria. Yuuma knew the fact that the frame held some sort of signal to something, there must be something other than a code, a secret writing or something else! There must be!

Yuuma thought, what's the relation all this time? Killing won't solve anything, that, he knew for sure. Is this all a sacrifice? But... Is it really worth it? Actually, what's happening...? Moreover Yuuma kept thinking of the meaning of 'illegitimate child' that Yukari kept shouting. Is that just a simple mockery act? Or is it something about Aria?

* * *

Aria decided to call the police and explained everything that has happened. The police said they will close the mansion with police lines and leaving it there to ask for a permission to 'disassemble' the mansion from the central inspector and a couple more of the officials to 'disassemble' the mansion. The police then, went by quickly, Len and Rin were calm.

They all want to went back to the Villa(1) and pack their things and then go home, Aria and Yuuma felt a strange presence from behind them, and the both of them spontaneously stopped and turned back to the mansion's general direction while their friends already walking first.

"Hey Aria, can you explain the handprint on the wall?"

"Which one?"

"You know, that one... The 'fluid' on the wall..."

"That had never entered my analysis; i never knew what that was."

Right when they were going to turn back, Yuuma and Aria widened their eyes; a beautiful woman was standing in front of the mansion's door with a smile whilst softly whispering...

" _Thank you for giving us a new sacrificial..."_

Yuuma and Aria blinked and then the figure disappeared, they then went back gracefully with straight faces, even though behind their straight faces, lies a frightened soul that wanted to run as fast as they can...

* * *

Chapter 6 completed~~

And finally, a good reader always leaves a message and impression. I'm not demanding though, with someone reading this, I'm already quiet happy. If someone wants to comment, please don't be too mean, its fine as long as it's a constructive criticism, because your reviews are my encouragement to write! So I'll continue to write as long as there is a support from my dear readers!

Jaa~~ Matta Ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian

* * *

Yay~ Translation is done~

I'd like to make some clearing...?

– It was originally mansion, but as i notice mansion was the haunted thing, and they were retrieving their things. So i thought i should change it to Villa...

By the way, 2 weeks from now, i don't think i could update...  
School is going to start and moreover, my parents have business to attend to, so i had to take care of my little brothers (Multiples, great isn't it?)... Yeah...

Well, as always, please forgive my wonderfully unplanned mistakes that might be scattered around.

-By the way, Yuuma was overshadowing winkyface-

Bye~~

Kindest Regards,

Servark


	7. Chapter 7 : An incident between the twin

Chapter 7 : A Dark Incident Between The Twins

 _A Romance Mystery Fict_

 _Originally From Aprian K. Len_

 _Main Pairing : IA & VY2 Yuuma, Maybe a slight pair and crack pair content_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, and other companies_

 _Story ©Aprian K. Len_

 _Translation © Me_

 _UTAUloid © Its Respective owner and creators_

 _Summary :_

" _I always lived out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life."_

Warning : OOC (Maybe), typo(s), lack of depiction, misused word(s)

' _Abc_ ' : Flashback, foreign words, indirect conversations (Phone calls, email, etc.)

'Abc' : Normal conversations

' **Abc** ' : An emphasized word or sentences, important statements

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 7 : A Dark Incident Between The Twins

* * *

Normal POV

"Yuuma! Wake up! Or say goodbye to your precious vir-gi-ni-ty~~"

"GYAAAA! _Onee-chan_! Get out!"

Early in the morning, and as always, Yuuma and Mizki's residence is as loud as ever. Even if they are related, it's not often they have the same line of thinking in some problems.

The golden week was over. The murdering 'event' was over thanks to Aria's critical way of thinking. Even if it was over, Yuuma still had this nagging feeling, and kept having a bad feeling. Shion Kaito, the police chief of _Setagaya_ district(?)*, an acquaintance of Yuuma in the case of cleaning _Himuro Mansion_ , did not continue their demolition on _that_ place. They were sued by the local townsfolk that were afraid of the consequences of taking down the building, which might affect negatively to them. Yuuma received news from Kaito, Yukari, the person that committed suicide, turned out to be one of the national 'fugitive' that had been in pursue for more than two years. Yukari was a smuggler, moreover she had links all around Tokyo.

Yuuma speculated, the frame that he was holding is some sort of evidence or code for a certain party to some sort of secret location of smuggled 'things', maybe. Though, why would something that was supposed to be something a criminal might have, could be given to Yuuma's father, then to him? Yuuma starter to think that his father was one of them, and the reason of it being given to Yuuma was to hide the fact of it being a code and ignored as a mere room decoration.

Yuuma was waiting, if that thing is still being in use, which might mean that at some point his father will retrieve it from Yuuma. Now let's check back to Yuuma and Mizki's 'condition'.

"Yuuma~~ Let's do it~~~"

Relizing what his sister implied, he shouted, " _Ahonee-chan_! Don't say such suggestive things loudly! The neighbors might heard it and misunderstand!"

And that would continue to happen in every 'Yuuma' morning.

* * *

"What have i done wrong to be born with this kind of sister..."

"I think it's karma for being perverted, Yuuna..."

"MY SISTER IS PERVERTED!"

Miku and Yuuma were walking together to school, at that day, the weather was rather hot. Even though it's still early in the morning, they felt like they were jogging to school, rather than just a casual walk.

That 'perverted' nickname for Yuuma might be correct, what he did was, looking at Miku's revealing chest that was see-through due to her sweat. And as always, Miku realized this certain thing that Yuuma did.

Bruk!

Crash!

"What the he- What's wrong with you?"

"Oops! Sorry not sorry..."

"What did you say?!"

"I meant i'm sorry!"

Miku bumped Yuuma when passing a park, Yuuma went shaky and kissed the surface of a trash can. Yuuma, lesson learned, always bring perfume everywhere.

.

.

.

"I hate tests, a bunch of question in a paper that has to be answered just for the sake of some numbers called scores. Why do we have to do it? A score does not reflect on a student hard work, cheating is a tradition amongst students, why would something like 'tests' exist when it is still cheated?"

"Yeah, and you're one of them right?"

"Now, now, don't say it like that. Even though it's someone like me, i won't do those things. Maybe just 'matching' my answers."

"What's the difference, O' genius Yuuma?"

"Ha, it's complicated for someone like you Miku."

Even in school, Yuuma and Miku still fights. And it's quite clear who's being a _tsundere_ here...

"Yo _minna_! Take out your pencil and answer the question without cheating! If anyone is caught cheating, they'll get a free kiss with our beloved wall~~"

"EEEEH?"

Yuuma glanced to the owner of the voice, and widened his eyes in disbelieve. That, is Rin right? Rin Kagamine?

"You!"

"Aw~~ There's Yuuma here, you want a welcome kiss?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Go ahead and ask Miku~~"

Yuuma faced Miku in an almost disgusted look, and look at her unwillingly. Miku glare back to Yuuma, if this is an anime their eyes would make a powerful molecular distortion. (Because a spark of electricity is too mainstream)

"What?!"

"Never mind."

Such a short and pointless conversation...

.

.

.

School is over, Rin approached Yuuma in his desk while humming happily. It turns out Yuuma and Miku were still in their desk, grumbling at each other.

"Yahoo~~"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a new teacher this week! Call me Rin- _sensei_ "

"No. I don't care."

"Sigh... Do what you want..."

"If you're here... Does that mean Len is here too right?"

"Yup, he's here too!"

Yuuma and Miku's glance met, and diverted, their eyes blazing as if they want to eat each other.

"What?!"

"No! Nothing!"

"Avert your gaze from me! I might get pregnant from it!"

Twitch

"Now, don't you try to procreate characters in anime and manga! You're not suited to copy their innocence!"

Ooh... Yuuma is actually defending fictional characters...

"Someone like you that is lazy with that rotten face, i cannot imagine you in the governments, i would guess every budget would gone for insurance to that ugly face of yours."

"And i would never imagine you, a woman like you, to be teaching kindergartens! Every child there might get infected with your _tsundere_ nature!"

"Hah?!"

"Eh umm... Let's just calm down okay? I'm getting bored with this irrational 'conversation'."

"YOU JUST STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Hnggu!"

For the First time in forever, Yuuma and Miku agreed on something, even if it's just momentarily and just to deny someone.

"Ah, just admit it Miku, you like Yuuma's attention right?" Rin continue to tease, Miku's face flushed red, Yuuma was shock in disbelief.

"Eh... Umm... Stop! Or i... i might..."

"You might?" Yuuma interrogated Miku.

"I MIGHT SPREAD A NEWS THAT YUUMA IS _INCEST_ WITH HIS SISTER!"

Knock Knock

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Rin jabbed Yuuma that froze, and not moving an inch. It might seem like Yuuma's grave secret is, apparently, his sister.

* * *

Slam!

"Aria!"

Aria instinctively jumped from her bed from one of Yuuma's bad habits, 'Never knocks when entering someone else's house'.

"I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK THE DOOR!"

"You're arguing little problems~~"

Yuuma said in a mocking manner.

"I wish you're younger than me, then maybe i could sell you to some shady business..."

"Yeah, and you'll look like a bad sister for selling her own brother~~"

Yuuma continued to tease her.

"WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT SIBLING RELATIONSHIP!"

"Ignore it, i'm wondering... Any info on that frame?"

Aria took a deep breath, in effort to control her anger.

"I found 3 possible locations, if your speculation was correct. I'm searching traces of where this frame might change its owner, and in Japan, there are three locations."

"3? Where?"

"I'll give the details latter."

SLAM!

"Sob...Sob..."

"Ri-Rin?!"

Rin barged in crying, she was depressed. Yuuma and Aria's mind went chaotic after seeing Rin.

"Please! No! Not again, Not again! Not again! NO!"

"Rin?! What's wrong?!"

"Yuuma! Aria! Answer me!"

Lui contacted Yuuma and Aria from a Satellite phone that connects to Aria's router.* He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Len is, He's... Len is gone!"

* * *

"Len... Len... Len..."

"Calm down Rin. Lui and Gakupo are searching for him."

"Len.. No! No! Sob... Please, don't hurt us again!"

"Aria... Rin..."

"I don't exactly know what happened, but there is just one logical explanation to Rin's behavior. Trauma, i assume. Trauma from something Rin and Len might experience before."

What Yuuma know is, Rin had always been an energetic and cheerful person. Seeing her like this, Yuuma felt something was wrong. And right at that moment, Miku arrived Rafter hearing Rin's condition.

"Mi-Miku?! I thought you were studying?!"

"Rin is much more important! Yuuma, where, where's Len?"

"I, i don't know... He suddenly disappeared!"

"Len.. Len... Len... LEN!"

"Ca-calm down Rin! Everything is going to be okay!"

"What's going to be fine?! You don't know anything!"

"Ugh..."

Aria kept staring at Miku, Yuuma, and Rin. She knew what Rin was feeling, loss, she lost someone that had always been with her since her birth. Aria did not know what love exactly is, she forgot both of her parents. But, she knew, there is no one more hurt*, than a person crying for the loss of someone important to her.

.

.

.

"Aria... This is Lui... Can you see me?"

Lui contacted Aria again, from his expression it would seem like he found something, something dreadful.

"Yes, what is it Lui?"

"Rin and Len was going to a bookstore at around 16.05, left it at 16.28, then Len excuses himself to go to the bathroom at around _Setagaya_ around 16.35, the time gap when they left the bookstore until Len excuses himself was rather odd. There might be someone following Rin and Len... I found something in the bathroom stall Len was in."

Lui showed a business card, there, written an address of a building and its supervisor name.

"It's written Big Al here, you know who that is?"

Rin responded by snapping her head to the monitor.

"Big Al, that sly bastard!"

Rin's anger surfaced, she tightened her jacket and wiped her tears. Rin stood up with a heavy breathing, and then suddenly she ran outside of Aria's apartment. Rin's sudden action dawned confusion to them, especially Yuuma. Yuuma then reacted quickly and ran to chase Rin.

* * *

Chapter 7 completed~~

And finally, a good reader always leaves a message and impression. I'm not demanding though, with someone reading this, I'm already quiet happy. If someone wants to comment, please don't be too mean, it's fine as long as it's a constructive criticism, because your reviews are my encouragement to write! So I'll continue to write as long as there is a support from my dear readers!

Jaa~~ Matta Ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian

* * *

Complete...

Ole! The one week trip my parents were going to do was cancelled, and changed to just a 3 day trip! So hopefully i can still update!

I have nothing to say...

Well, as always forgive this Amateur for being Amateur-ish...

By the way this chapter was rather short... Ole!

Kindest Regards,

Servark


	8. Chapter 8 : Epilogue

Chapter 8 : Epilogue

* * *

 _A Romance Mystery Fict_

 _Originally From Aprian K. Len_

 _Main Pairing : IA & VY2 Yuuma, Maybe a slight pair and crack pair content_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, and other companies_

 _Story ©Aprian K. Len_

 _Translation © Me_

 _UTAUloid © Its Respective owner and creators_

 _Summary :_

" _I always lived out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life."_

Warning : OOC (Maybe), typo(s), lack of depiction, misused word(s)

' _Abc_ ' : Flashback, foreign words, indirect conversations (Phone calls, email, etc.)

'Abc' : Normal conversations

' **Abc** ' : An emphasized word or sentences, important statements

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 8 : Epilogue

* * *

Rin's POV

* * *

"LET ME IN!"

"I'm sorry miss, but you don't have the permission to get in nor an approval!"

"MY BROTHER IS IN THERE WITH THAT BASTARD!"

"Excuse us! But we could force you to leave, now!"

I kept arguing with the security guard. Chasing that bastard Big Al, is not an easy task. He already did some horrible things to me, what did he want now?! Is what he did to me in the past, not enough for him? Does he like tormenting me?! I just want to live peacefully?! And he always, always, ALWAYS took everything!

"LET ME IN!"

"Ma'am! This is your last warning! Calm yourself down or we won't have any choice to kick you out!"

I kept fighting and tried to force my way in, i won't stand idly and cry anymore! There were too many tears i gave to Len, and in the end i can't give him anything. What kind of a sister am i?! I- i'm not a trash!

"Stop! Calm down!"

I turned my head around, Yuuma?! What is he doing here?

"Shut your mouth Yuuma! Don't be so 'nosey' here! This is my own problem!"

"But Rin! You're my friend! I can't let this go by easily, at least tell me what's wrong!"

What is wrong...? I- i can't stand this, this problem any longer! This memory... It would be better if it disappear. My- my father and mother is a victim already, i have no will to live anymore if, now, my brother is not here, everything... THAT BASTARD BIG AL TOOK IT FROM ME!

"..."

"Rin?"

"Forget it Yuuma, i'm leaving..."

I turned my head and walked away. The security was staring at me in confusion. Yuuma just stayed silent.

* * *

I was, aimlessly walking around _Setagaya_ ; it's always noisy and crowded. I don't like crowds of people, what are they discussing? Hundreds of different topics form different groups, i prefer something more bland, something that's more, quiet. Besides that, i also love noises, i always tried to attract attention, and made my own sorts of noise. I feel like inside it, i found something that was lost long ago... Yes, very long ago...

"RIN!"

I turned my head towards, Yuma... Why is he still chasing me? I thought i was just his 'friend'?

"Rin?! What's wrong with you?! Rin listen to me! Look at me! I can't see you like this; you're always the happy-go-lucky type of person! That is the Rin i know! We could help Len together! We're friends right?"

"..."

You...

"Friend, friend, friend, FRIENDS! That's all you're saying right now! In MY dictionary there is no such thing as friends that genuinely talks to each other! Friend is only something that is USED to vent anger! Just like what I'm doing to you right now! You are just a THING to vent all of my anger to! My hate to this whole world!"

"Rin... you're not just my friend, you're my precious friend. You're my best friend, i know we just met one month ago. But i know you're a strict woman, in your mind there are only the term 'acquaintances' or 'friend' right? I know because i thought the same way! But i dare you, I'll truly open your mind and heart!"

"Yuuma, you still know next to nothing, about me, Len, our life, and even our memories."

Without noticing it, tears fell out of my eyes. I can't think about that... I removed Yuuma's hand slowly from my shoulder and turned my back to him. I turned my head slightly and gave him the best smile i could make before running as fast as i can. Running away from reality, from the World, running from you... Len...

.

.

.

" _Nee-chan! Look what i found!"_

" _That's great Len!"_

" _Len, Rin, please forgive your father. I have to go tonight. Your mother might not come home again for tonight. Forgive us, please..."_

.

.

.

"DAD!"

Where am i?! Ah... I'm sleeping on a park bench, i remembered running with all of my strength this afternoon. It's this late now, huh? Father... I never wished to see your long face again... Never again...

When i lifted my head, i felt something warm brushed against my cheek. When i turned my head, Yuuma was there; carrying two glass of warm coffee. How did he know i was here?

"Don't look at me like that, Rin. I was keeping you safe this whole day, you think someone would leave such a pretty young woman like yourself without doing anything indecent? You should be thankful you're still in one piece."

He was right! I... Ha... I'm still breathing and is pretty much okay. When i looked over Yuuma, his arm was bleeding. Almost like it was cut. I stayed silent for a while, and decided to remove my ribbon from my hair and tied it around his wounded arm.

"R-Rin?! What are you doing?! Your ribbon will get blood all over it!"

"Ssssshh! Just stay quiet and watch!"

Then we were standing in silence between the quiet night, i tried to open up a conversation.

"Your arm, what happened?"

"Oh this, just a scratch from a sharp thing in the street, no big deal." Yuuma answered while turning his head the other way and pulled one side of his mouth upwards. Yuuma, i know you're lying.

"Yuuma, you're not a good liar. When you lie you would turn around and pulled one of your mouth upwards. Don't tell me you protected me while i was asleep?"

"Rin, you really are something aren't you. As expected of a _Nagoya University_ student!"

"Yuuma, about this afternoon. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... i... i'm sorry."

Yuuma patted my head that is, For Your Information, shorter than him. He then caressed it softly, while saying something with his face facing the sky.

"Well... Who knows? I- i'm also sorry for being a smart-ass about you. Let's just call this a 'draw'... Yes? Hahahaha..."

I smiled to him. The usually ignorant, cool, and sometimes a tease; Yuuma, had changed 180 degree in front of me. I hope i'm not just dreaming about this side of Yuuma.

"Yuuma, do you want to know about my life?"

"Eh?"

"I asked you, do you want to know about our life?"

"It'd be okay if you don't mind, if you're not ready, i'm not asking for more."

I took a deep breath, this was my first time i'm sharing part of my life to someone else besides Len; because Len has always been by my side. I said that as if i'm sharing my first kiss...

"Back then I, Len, father and my mother were just an ordinary family. And Big Al, Al's Control owner, was a good friend of my father and mother when they were in university. Big Al then became a famous entrepreneur, right at that time, my father Kagamine Rinto and my mother Amamiya Lenka married. My father is- was a technician, a good one at that. While my mother started working as a private music teacher."

"Al's Control? Why are you involved with one of the big electronic companies in Japan?"

"The nightmare started after my father found a chip. This chip was the start of Super Computers, it os a system core* that could process 62 billion of actions* at once. Big Al was interested and offered some financial help to develop it. As time goes by, my father started to get known. One day, Len and i was kidnapped... I succesfully ran away, but i left Len behind. i cried and kept crying, all by myself. I was afraid to go home or report that matter to the police. But i suddenly saw Len staggering towards the crying me, he was full of bruises. Len said he also made it out, even if he took some punches. I was truly grateful, and finally brought Len home with me. When we entered, there was no one, silence, the front door was wide open and the room dimly lit. And that was when i saw it. My father was diet with a rope and mother... was, she- She was r- raped right in f-front of him by none other than tha-that Big Al."

Tears started to drop as i try to retell this 'story', i can't continue this... But Yuuma held my shoulders and looked at me softly; with such a reassuring smile. He told me, 'I could stop if i can't continue. I'm fine with it.' But i shook my head, and told him i could do this.

"We were both too young to understand what happened at that time, i pulled Len's hand and took him with me to stay in an abandoned house for 3 days. That was when, after we came back, mother was never home, and father would come home rarely, and left shortly after. One day i got a letter from my father that explained everything, facts about Big Al. He was just a big jerk that took my mother and made her one of his 'collections'; and enslaved my father to work for him. His big success on this Super Computers is not purely his invention. He was a bastard that deserved to die in the deepest hell! Me and Len was Force to live by ourselves in the age of 13, every time i tried to contact my relatives and told them what we have gone through, they just thought my father and mother were a bunch of bastards that left their child, they didn't believe me or take us in. But with the help of good neighbors, we could be like this. But now, my father and mother had passed away, Big Al himself told us that when we were high-schoolers. That's why, Len and I swore to take our revenge, but- But that bastard came back and brought chaos to our life! What did we do wrong?! He was wrong! Why does he like to take our happiness! Sob... Why?! Sob... Why...?"

"Rin... You don't have to think about your past so much, don't avenge what he has done with 'revenge'. But do it because you think you're doing the right thing. You have to think about your future, Len and your future. You have to think rationally, not emotionally. Me Aria, and the others will help you get through this nightmare and put Big Al in jail! We can do it!"

Yuuma clenched his fist in front of me, inviting me to a fist bump. I wiped my tears and bumped our fists together.

* * *

Normal Pov

* * *

Rin and Yuuma went back in the morning after taking a full stroll that night, the first place they went to were Yuuma's house. Yuuma's sister, Mizki, was in tears and jumped on Yuuma; showing that she was worried.

"UWAAAA! YUUMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

" _Nee-chan_?! Don't hug me in public! It's embarassing!"

Rin stared at Yuu,a and Mizki, she felt like their relationship was similar to her and Len.

"You don't have to go to school for now! _Nee-chan_ will send an explanation letter to the school! You have to rest on my lap for the rest of the day!"

"EEH?! I'm going to leave you if you did something weird again!"

"Okay my sweet little brother, by the way... who's this cute little girl?"

" I'M A COLLEGE STUDENT!"

Rin growled after being called a little girl by Mizki. Blame yourself Rin.

"Ah~~ Sorry~~ Greetings! I'm Yuuma's sister! Mizki! What's your name?"

"Kagamine Rin."

"Rin-chan, You didn't do anything indecent with my brother last night right?"

Rin catched what Mizki meant; she pouted and her face flushed scarlet.

"OKAY! YUUMA, RIN! Let's have a Threesome now!"

" _Nee-chan_!"

.

.

.

Yuuma and Rin finally decided to leave, after Mizki let them go(Forcefully), and went to Aria's apartement.

SLAM!

" _Ciaossu~~_ "

"Yuuma! I thought i told you to knock- RIN?! Are you okay?! Yuuma didn't do anything to you, did he?!"

Aria ran towards Rin and squeezed her. Rin just stood there and smiled dryly while whispering 'I'm okay'.

Yuuma told everything what he was told by Rin. Aria understood and promised to help her find the way out of this. Aria suddenly remembered something; she received an anonymous letter, which was meant for Rin.

"Oh and, Gakupo gave me this letter. It's for Rin, but i have no clue to who's the sender is."

Aria ransacked her pocket and took out a neatly sealed letter. Rin took it and ripped it open, she was immediately shocked after seeing the name Big Al place in the right corner of the letter.

'Rin Kagamine, Len is with me. If you want him safe and sound, go to Al's Control and met me there. I'm asking you to marry me, well... if you don't want your dear brother to die faster.'

Rin widened her eyes in terror and dropped the letter, Yuuma and Aria picked it up out of curiosity, their expressions changed immediately.

What will Rin choose?

* * *

Chapter 8 completed~~~

And finally, a good reader always leaves a message and impression. I'm not demanding though, with someone reading this, I'm already quiet happy. If someone wants to comment, please don't be too mean, it's fine as long as it's a constructive criticism, because your reviews are my encouragement to write! So I'll continue to write as long as there is a support from my dear readers!

Jaa~~ Matta Ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian

* * *

Sele-Eh, Complete~

Hmm...

Okay, i might've skipped an important announcement in the A/N. I'm going to summarize that.

The next chapter is Rin and Len's Arc last chapter.  
If some confusion arose as to why Rinto did not fight back, he might be; kind of being blackmailed by Big Al. Let's just say the Money Big Al used to fund Rinto was secretly meant to be something Rinto 'borrow', or something like that.  
So yeah, blackmail.

Also this was posted a day late than the usual routine. So... I guess i'm sorry?

Anyway i hope anyone that reads this had a good day, because i did.

(I was so hyped watching a certain PW stream.)

Anyway,

Kindest Regards~

Servark


	9. Chapter 9 : The Untold Story

Chapter 9 : The Untold Story

 _A Romance Mystery Fict_

 _Originally From Aprian K. Len_

 _Main Pairing : IA & VY2 Yuuma, Maybe a slight pair and crack pair content_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, and other companies_

 _Story ©Aprian K. Len_

 _Translation © Me_

 _UTAUloid © Its Respective owner and creators_

 _Summary :_

" _I always lived out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life."_

Warning : OOC (Maybe), typo(s), lack of depiction, misused word(s)

' _Abc_ ' : Flashback, foreign words, indirect conversations (Phone calls, email, etc.)

'Abc' : Normal conversations

' **Abc** ' : An emphasized word or sentences, important statements

HAPPY READING MINNA!

Chapter 9 : The Untold Story

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Rin? Are you okay?"

Yuuma shook Rin's body, but Rin is still frozen completely, her face turning pale, she started to sob but not a drop of tear fell from her azure eyes.

Aria let out a low growl; she quickly jumped on top of her bed and started tampering with her computer. Without holding back she turned on all 6 computers, Aria seemed to be doing it in sincere seriousness, which made Yuuma curious.

"What are you doing? Playing?! Can't you see the situation we're in right now?!"

"Shut it idiot! Don't break my concentration!" Aria growled and threw a bowl towards Yuuma. Yuuma caught it swiftly; this was the first time, even how annoyed Aria ever was, she never did anything dangerous like throwing a bowl. Yuuma was worried over everything.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Beeep!

Strange noises could be heard from whatever Aria is doing; Rin stopped sobbing and turned her attention to Aria.

"Forget it! Don't force yourselves! This is my problem!" Rin was blaming herself for Aria and Yuuma's argument earlier. All of a sudden, Aria jumped off of her bed and grabbed Rin's shoulders.

"Here! Take this! I beg of you, go to Big Al and try to plug this into his computer! I tried hacking his office's network and searched for any clues about your parents, and i found a couple of articles and video that i can't open from here. I can't just burst through his main firewall, that's a crime itself! I'm sure he's still keeping something abou his evil-doings!"

Aria gave Rin a flashdisk, Yuuma understood what Aria meant and refused harshly.

"So you're going to use Rin as a mere bait for your plan to hack Big Al?! Why don't you just go yourself, huh pisqueak?!

"Stop it Yuuma! Shut up! I appriciate Aria's hardwork to help me, this is my problem and i'll do what i can before completely giving up! This is my own problem!" Rin shouted towards the angered Yuuma. Yuuma just went completely silent.

Rin went to Big Al's Office, while walking; she glanced towards the flash disk on her right hand, and opened her left hand, letting out a deep sigh she went inside as Big Al's guest.

Arriving there, Rin was quickly led to Big Al's room. It was silent and empty, Rin took a step and turned on the computer inside the room, before Rin was able to plug the flash disk in, Big Al arrived with his rotten fish face.

"Ah! Rin Kagamine! It has been so long and you're all grown up now! Are you accepting my offer, is that why you were here?"

"Before that, where's Len? You promised to let go of him first!"

"Calm down, he's safe in my arms. You can take my words for it."

Bug Al approached Rin slowly. Rin was ready to quickly turn off the monitor. Big Al's rough hand cupped Rin's chin and tilted her head upwards, making Rin to face Big Al with a disgusted face.

"Ah... I remember clearly that look, the same look that your mother gave me when i did the same thing. She was one of the best concubines that i had... Are you going to be the same?" Big Al licked Rin's ear, making her shudder in disgust. Rin quickly stood up and ran to the other side of the room. She dropped the flash disk Aria gave her, and Big Al saw it

"Hmmmm... Well,well. What's this?" Big Al picked itu p and plugged it into his computer, Big Al realized after plugging it in his CPU, with abnormal speed, a malware hacked and filtered data in that computer and saved it in a single file inside the flash disk. Big Al opened it and cackled loudly.

"HAHAHAHA! So this is what you're trying to do now? Stealing evidence of my crimes?! IDIOT! You're a hundred years too young to be able to fool me! Your father, mother, your brother, everyone is stupid! You are STUPID!"

Rin hugged herself closer to the room's corner when Big Al approached her slowly.

"You're just like your own mother, my own bitch for the rest of your lives! And your brother will be just like your father watching me with a hateful look while i'm sleeping with you just like how i slept with your mother! Oh, you want to turn me to the police? With no evidence, i can shut their puny mouth with money! You want money? Here! HERE! TAKE IT ALL!"

Big Al threw stacks of money in front of the cowering Rin. With a shaking leg, Rin stood up and talk back to Big Al.

"D-Don't think i'll easily submit to money! Money is not everything! You destroyed me! My life! My family! More importantly you broke my dignity! Are you not satisfied yet?!"

"Money is not everything? How naive, you can't do anything in this world without money. Even Youth own father would do anything for money, and in the end he was just my slave for his whole life!"

"But you won't get any love and caring with just money!"

"I CAN JUST BUY THEM! YOU'RE DRIVING ME IN THE EDGE HERE BITCH!"

Big Al pushed Rin against the wall and ripped her clothes forcefully. He started to lick every part of Rin's skin with lustful eyes while holding both of Rin's arms and pushed Rin's leg to stop her from moving.

'Please help me... Yuuma...' Rin just stood limply with tears on the corner of her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CRACK!

The door was forcefully opened revealing Len.

" _Nee-chan_! _Nee-chan_! What have you done to her?!"

"Hoo... The little one managed to escape, so those hired men were too stupid to handle a small child. No matter, you won't escape that easily with the security settings i setup! HAHAHAHA!"

The door opened wide, there were not only Len, but Gakupo and a group of police carrying their firearm and aimed them to Big Al. Big Al suddenly shook and stutter, a look of fear filled his eyes.

"Wha- What happened?! Security! Where the hell did those bunch went?!"

Big Al heard helicopters flying behind him. After he turned around, Yuuma jumped from one of the helicopters and broke a window in.

Big Al was in a chaotic state, he was shaking furiously. He could not think clearly and took a gun from one of his drawer. Without any warning, Big Al shot Yuuma right to his body. The police forces behind him reacted quickly by shooting a drugged bullet to Big Al's back. Big Al and Yuuma dropped simultaneously. Big Al lost his consciousness but Yuuma is still keeping his consciousness.

"Pant... Pant..."

"Yuuma?! Yuuma?!"

"Shhh, calm down Rin, it's just minor injuries." Yuuma said while holding his injured hip.

"I was lucky enough he didn't shoot around the kidney in the left area." Yuuma continued.

Rin glanced at Yuuma's wound and released a relieving sigh after seeing the bullet seemed to just scrape Yuuma's skin.

Len faced Gakupo and asked what happened.

"Why are you guys here?"

"It was lord Yuuma's idea. He gave miss Rin a bug and recorded everything Big Al has said. Lord Yuuma was in position near the police office, and fortunately was fast to be responded because one of the head division was there, Miss Miku's brother, Hatsune Mikuo was there." Gakupo explained.

Len stared at Yuuma in amazement; Yuuma seemed to be getting lectured by Rin about his careless Action. Rin turned her head towards Len and quickly ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank god you're safe..."

"Calm down _nee-chan_ , everything is over. Years goes by as we tried to capture Big Al by ourselves, but never succeeded without any solid evidence. Now we got our friends that will help and support us anytime." Len said while smiling.

Rin turned her head to Gakupo and Yuuma, seeing them smile sincerely towards her.

"This was also thanks to your bravery, and your trust to us." Yuuma said with a smile plastered on his face, Rin was nervous seeing Yuuma smile at her. Her face reddened and she turned her face away from Yuuma; Yuuma tilted his head in confusion. Len understood his sister actions and patted his sister's shoulder.

.

.

.

Yuuma tuned Big Al to the authorities. He was sentenced to be imprisoned for the rest of lives. In the count of days Big Al's company broke, and slowly, it was becoming silence and empty.

"Hei Yuuma, you were too reckless... If only you took one of the super computer from Al's Control! I could tweak it and make it into a super computer with the most complex system, and i will call it the Tree Diagram and i will be the one to build revolutionist academics in Japan, where every student can grow their hidden psychic power!"

Miku was imagining something weird again, and received a blow to the head by Yuuma

BOMP

"Miku, stop comparing reality to anime you watched."

"But it will be awesome!"

Miku pouted while walking with Yuuma to their respective house.

* * *

" _Streaks of homicides started to appear in Setagaya again. This time the police could not find a motive behind these homicides. After the incident between the police cadets not too long ago, we suggest to be careful in choosing road and place to go._ "

Weeks has passed, it was the last day before Yuuma would start his summer vacation. That morning Yuuma and Mizki were having a breakfast while watching TV. It was the last day Yuuma would go to school, because the next day was the start of his summer vacation.

"Huh... Hey, weird cases again huh Yuuma?" Mizki opened a conversation, but was ignored by Yuuma.

Mizki was confused to Yuuma's sudden silece. But truthfully Yuuma was confused; he thought why was there another case like those, even though Yukari committed suicide. Is there more people? Another underling? But from what the news said, police could not think of a motive because the victims were in different age gaps, not a group of people trying to take Yuuma's Photo frame, which would mean it's not from Yukari's organization. Another person? Yuuma shook his head, it would be Weir if there's a person that likes to kill, especially from the news, this case was known 3 days ago, but the victiims already reached 16 people. That would mean in approximately 1 day, he killed 4 people, with no relation btween them so far. Psychopath? Well if there is one, i don't think the authorities would be this confused. Then what? Yukari's spirit? Yuuma is speculating weird things.

While Yuuma was busy with his own train of thoughts, Mizki was annoyed because she was ignored. Mizki thought of something and something weird of course.

"Yuuma~~ Do you want a wake up kiss?"

Mizki hugged Yuuma from behind and softly blow his ear. Yuuma snapped out of his thoughts and shudder in fear, grabbing a nearby fork he pointed it to Mizki.

" _Nee-chan_ , i hate to do this. But you know what will happen if i'm armed with a fork?"

"Ca-ca-calm d-down! It was because you ignored me!"

Mizki let Yuuma go and shuddered in fear. Just so you know, Yuuma is a martial arts expert with fork in front of his sister.

.

.

.

Yuuma arrived to school after avoiding his sister 'goodbye kiss'. Yuuma did not go with Miku today, it seems like Miku was busy in her house because her small cousin (?) was visiting suddenly.

"Yuuma? You're alive right?"

Rin approached the daydreaming Yuuma. Yuuma almost jumped from his seat because of Rin's sudden arrival.

"Wh-when are you here?"

"Heh? I still work here, did you forget? I'm still a teacher, so..."

"Ah yes... How's Len?"

Yuuma tried to open a topic, he didn't like dead end conversations like earlier.

"Len? Ah he's been Bette after Big Al was captured. Oh yeah Yuuma... What do you think about me?"

"Eh? Why the sudden question?"

"No-nothing! I was just asking! Uh, don't think about it! Hehehe... Okay! Class will start soon! Um, Bye!"

Yuuma raised one of his eyebrows, after that incident, Rin has been nervous around him. But well... Let it be, at least Rin is not sad.

.

.

.

On the way home, Yuuma saw Miku walking like a zombie.

"Miku?! Is that you Miku?!"

"Huh? Oh Yuuma?"

"Are you okay?!"

"Calm down, i'm just tired. My cousin is hard to take care of. She's a hyperactive person like Rin. Gosh..."

"Ah, Your cousin (?)... What's her name?"

"Ring, Suzune Ring."

"Well, good luck, i'm supporting!" Yuuma was supporting Miku, which automatically made Miku blush. She quicken her pace and left Yuuma alone, Yuuma was left alone with confusion.

.

.

.

That night Yuuma went to a nearby market, he was late. After being confused by the case, he was lef tin confusion with Rin and Miku's strange behavior.

Yuuma chose to go throuh a narrow street to his house, other than faster it was less crowded.

Yuuma was nonchalantly whistling, but he saw something abnormal. He saw someone almost like Gakupo, other than his long hair, he also carried a sword; from it a drop of liquid could be seen. When Yuuma called him that person ran away.

"Gakupo! Hey! What are you doing?"

Yuuma waved his hand, but sadly that person ran away before Yuuma was able to call to him.

"What's wrong with him? Weird..."

Yuuma approached where he was standing, and what he saw was... A body that has its body chopped to pieces.

"Gaku...po?"

* * *

Chapter 9 completed~~~

And finally, a good reader always leaves a message and impression. I'm not demanding though, with someone reading this, I'm already quiet happy. If someone wants to comment, please don't be too mean, it's fine as long as it's a constructive criticism, because your reviews are my encouragement to write! So I'll continue to write as long as there is a support from my dear readers!

Jaa~~ Matta Ne~~

Best Regards,

Aprian

* * *

Complete~

I was confused about that Ring part, was it cousin or just sister or maybe something else (' ^w^)

Well anyway, thank you for reading; forgive my past mistakes in the earlier chapters.  
Becauseiknowitssobad

Kindest regards~

-Servark


	10. Chapter 10 : Ring! Ring! Ring!

Chapter 10 : Ring! Ring! Ring!

 _A Romance Mystery Fict_

 _Originally From Aprian K. Len_

 _Main Pairing : IA & VY2 Yuuma, Maybe a slight pair and crack pair content_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Yamaha, and other companies_

 _Story ©Aprian K. Len_

 _Translation © Me_

 _UTAUloid © Its Respective owner and creators_

 _Summary :_

" _I always lived out of habits, nothing really matters, always leaving without a memory. When that memory is imprinted, somehow, in the end, it is always forgotten. Until she came, and changed my whole life."_

Warning : OOC (Maybe), typo(s), lack of depiction, misused word(s)

' _Abc_ ' : Flashback, foreign words, indirect conversations (Phone calls, email, etc.)

'Abc' : Normal conversations

' **Abc** ' : An emphasized word or sentences, important statements

HAPPY READING MINNA!

* * *

Chapter 10 : Ring! Ring! Ring!

Normal POV

In the next morning, our main character Yuuma was looking for Gakupo, curious about the things that happened that night, he went to Gakupo's house, but it was empty. When Yuuma went to Aria's apartment, Aria had said that Gakupo was doing a task from Yuuma's father, Yuuma didn't want to keep his suspicion and thought he was just seeing things and gave up the case to the police, besides there's no point if he is involved in murder cases that has nothing to do with him.

In this early summer, Yuuma walked hurriedly with an ice cream shave in his hand, confused on what to do and too lazy to go back to his house. He planned to go to that shop where Miku is working; his intent was to visit the friendly backyard, seeing that the twin Len and Rin would usually freeload there.

"Ring! Stop that!"

"Ring! Don't take my food! Grrr!"

Yuuma stopped after entering the alleyway to the backyard. Isn't that Rin's voice? Yuuma thought.

"Rin, what is-"

KYAA!

SPLASH~~

GYAA!

Yuuma ran around, his face showered with the ramen Ring took from Rin. Ring tripped and the bowl of ramen kissed Yuuma's face passionately.

"GYAA!"

"WAHAHAHA! _Nii_ -chan looks funny!"

"Yuuma?! What should I do?!"

Rig laughed rather maniacally, Yuuma ran around frantically, while Rin stood there confused, Miku heard the noise and slammed the back door open.

"What is goi- Yuuma?!"

Quickly, Miku took the closest bucket of water and threw the contents to Yuuma, resulting in him getting drenched in water. After a hot ramen shower, now Yuuma is showered with cold water, Ring laughed harder. While Rin took her shirt off and covered Yuuma's head with it, which meant so that Yuuma can dry himself. Realizing what she did, she took her shirt back from Yuuma and mentally slapped herself.

Poor Yuuma, born in misfortune…

* * *

"You guys…"

Yuuma changed his clothes, with Mew the shop owner permissions, though he's forced to use the clothes Mew used last night, good thing the size fits perfectly.

"Forgive us! Forgive us!"

"Wahahahaha! _Nii-chan_ pervert! Wearing shop auntie's clothes! Wahahaha!"

"Silence Ring!"

SMACK!

"Ouch…"

Rin was busy bowing for forgiveness, while Miku hit Ring for being noisy.

"Just forget about it, and Miku, what the heck is wrong with that woman, I'm sure her age is around 30…"

Miku covered Yuuma's mouth for being too blunt.

"Hush! She's still 25 years old! And that's just how she looks every day."

"From what I see, she looks just like a flirt, I mean look at her clothes! And what the heck is that? Cat ears? And why is she adding –nyan at the end of her every sentence? And that maid clothing she's wearing, inside a small shabby store! What, why?"

"Don't get her wrong! She was one of the most popular maids in _Akiba_! She came back here to take care of her late grandfather's store, so please forgive how she acts… And besides, the ice cream here is amazing! Especially in this summer heat! She made them herself!"

"So the point is, people come here because of how she looks and the ice cream, not to buy the things that are actually sold here."

"Well, yes…"

Mew glanced at the children that were busy chatting and approached them.

"What is going on here nyan? Ice cream nyan?"

"Ugh!"

Yuuma was surprised by Mew's sudden gesture of tapping his shoulder. Yuuma turned around and hoped that Mew didn't hear anything that he and Miku talked about.

" _Ba-san_! _Ba-san_! Ring wants!"

"Yes, yes. Good girl, but don't be naughty again okay?"

Mew gently strokes Ring's head and left them. Yuuma let out a sigh of relief.

"Haa…"

" _Baka nii-chan_?"

Yuuma looked around and pointed to himself.

"Of course! Who else would Ring call for!"

"And for what are you calling me that eh? Little demon child."

"Because Miku _nee-chan_ tell stories about you with that name!"

Ring gave Yuuma a wink, he quickly turned his head to Miku and was responded with a quick shake of her head.

"Don't believe her! It's a lie!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

Yuuma thought, what is Ring parents like, if their daughter is this demonic…

Ring quickly ate her ice cream and made a mess of it, after she's done eating she dragged Yuuma outside.

" _Baka nii-chan_ , play with Ring! Ring is bored!"

"Eh-eh?! Wait!"

Rin and Miku watched the seen before the unfold, is Rin and Miku jealous? Sadly no one can read anyone's mind here.

* * *

Yuuma's POV

* * *

This kid! How does Miku cope with having a close relative like her?!

" _Baka Nii-chan_! Enough daydreaming! Come on! Ring wants another ice cream! This time shaved ice cream!"

"Hey! I'm not your father!"

"Nggh… Sob… Sob…"

Oh no! She's crying!

"Alright! Alright! I'll buy you some!"

"Yaay!"

.

.

.

"Slurp.. Slurp…"

"You eat shaved ice cream with a spoon, that's why it's served with a spoon to begin with. Not licking it clean."

"Who cares! Bwee~~"

This girl, how dare her mock me?! Didn't her parents teach her any manners?!

"Eat~~ Eat~~ Lick-"

Bruk!

"Oww…"

When we were walking, a person on a skateboard bumped Ring, she fell with her shaved ice cream.

"My… Shaved ice cream… Sob… Sob…"

What! Is crying something she does every day or what?!

"Ah! _Mou_! Here, take it! I'm full!"

I gave her the ice cream that I barely touched, Ring's eyes sparkled and quickly took it from me, just like any other kids, she has her own sweet side.

I guess.

We walked around a park, and then we took a rest, today is hooooot! Where are all the ice cream sellers when you need one?! Maybe I'm really born with misfortune…

"H-here! _Nii-chan_ open your mouth…"

I felt something cold touching my cheek, Ring was shoving a spoon of ice to me, her face blushing red, I can guess even if she's lowering her head.

Without hesitation I took it in delight, ah~~ How refreshing!

Blushh…

I don't know why but the temperature around here seems to be getting warmer, and when I turned my head to the side… Is that kid's head smoking? Am I not seeing things?

"Hey? Are you sick or something?"

Ring looked at me and acted weirdly, she pouted her cheeks and ran while throwing what is left of the shaved ice cream at me.

"KYAAA!"

"HEY! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!"

I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED HER AND SHE JUST RAN AND LEFT ME IN THIS STATE?! AM I REALL THIS UNLUCKY?!

.

.

.

Sigh… that kid just ran and disappeared, honestly looking for her is not hard, just look for a blue haired kid that reached to her ankles with a headphone like headband.

"Hey kid… Why did you bump to us so recklessly, huh?"

"I'm sorry…"

Where did those voices come from?

"Yeah! Who do you think we are, HUH?!"

"Nggn… Sob… Sob"

"Look she's crying! What a baby! Haha!"

That Ring! What is she doing with a group of brats?! That kid loves to make problems without knowing how to get out of it does she?! That idiot! Little brat…

"Hey! Brats! Stay away from her now or I will mess up your face!"

"Hey look! It's her brother!" Said one of the kids, do I really look like her brother?

"What do you want? You old man!"

How dare they say that I'm an old man! Well I know I'm tall and all, but don't blame me! They are the ones that are short!

"Oi, who are you calling an old man?! I am tall, but I'm a healthy high school student. Blame yourself for being so short.."

Crack…  
Crack…

I stretched my fingers, and quickly punched the wall next to me until it made a crack, the kids ran away as fast as they could after witnessing it. Heh…

"Youch! This hurts!" I did not think it would hurt this badly! I didn't even know that my hand is bruised like this…

"H-here…"

"Huh?"

Ring tore some of her skirt and gave the piece of cloth to me, is she telling me to use these to bandage my bruise?

I looked around me in confusion…

"You mean…" As I said that I pointed towards myself.

"No, of course it's you! _Baka nii-chan_!"

Now I realized, this is the typical attention seeking kid, she just wanted me to come play with her for attention… *sigh* honestly…

.

.

.

We went to a photo booth, as one of Ring's wishes; I have no choice but to oblige. I don't understand what made her want to take a picture with me. After taking our picture, she jumped around in happiness… Kids…

"Here!"

She tore almost half of the photo results and gave it to me.

"For _nii-chan_." She said while lowering her head, what's wrong with her?

"Ah, thanks. I'll keep it safe, it will be dangerous if my sister saw this at home. She would be mad seeing me taking a picture with another girl whether she's young or not."

"Oh, _nii-chan_ has a sister?"

"Yes, and she's a doting sister, with her 'unique' childish demeanor, hahahaha…"

Ring smiled sweetly without me noticing, in truth, no matter the child, a smiling child would always look so sweet.

* * *

It is now evening, almost the time for the sun to set. I wanted to quickly go home and take Ring back to Miku's house. When we went past the city, people were gathering and circled in the same spot.

I took Ring with me to see what the commotion was all about, and at that exact moment I took Ring into my arms and covered her eyes so she couldn't see what was there…

… Another dead body, in the same condition that I remember well, it was in no shape; every piece was cut and scattered almost everywhere.

I gave Ring to one of the policemen stationed there and went past through the crowds, there, the head officer of _Setagaya_ district that once helped me investigate the _Himuro Mansion_ not too long ago, Kaito Shion.

"What is going on here Kaito?"

"Yuuma? What are you-"

"Not important! Tell me what happened!" I was scared, that my suspicion to Gakupo would not just be a suspicion.

"This body, according to witnesses, fell from the top of a building in this condition as we see now. The killer did this on purpose, which means he wants his actions to be seen and known to public."

"Does… anyone ever saw the suspect?!"

"None, it was impossible to see the killer on the building, we secured the location and prevented anyone from entering or exiting. One of the evidence that the victim carried while he fell was a piece of clothing looks like he still had the energy to rip the suspect's shirt with his other arm before being thrown off."

"Please wait; I can't let this just slide so easily. I need to take my friend's niece home first, I'm afraid that my suspicion could be correct."

"What suspicion?"

"A suspicion that I know well who the killer is…"

* * *

Chapter 10 Complete (Finally)

*eats popcorn*

What?

It's not like being dead for a few months is fun, it's more than fun! And yes, yes. I did not forget about this translation thing.  
And oh look, Aprian K. Len uploaded a new fantastic story, can't wait to translate that.

Last but not least, let's not forget to respect the original author of the story for bringing this unique and amazing story that I just so happen to stumle upon and wanted to translate.

I know I did a lot, and I mean a lot. Of mistakes here and there. So I hope dear readers can understand the pain of school and strict parents, and forgive me.

Exams week are starting tomorrow, which means more time for myself. Hopefully I can update quickly, if not daily, around this week.

Let's stop my rambling.

Yours truly,

Servark


End file.
